


Adam Plays Matchmaker

by Blackrayvn



Series: In The Beginning - (Reworked) [2]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Healing, Angel/Demon Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Broken Wings, City of the Dead (Good Omens), Consent, Earth, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Going to Hell, Healing, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Hell, Hell Trauma, Hurt Crowley, I'm Going to Hell, IT'S HELL, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injured Crowley (Good Omens), Injury, It Gets Worse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jack the Ripper (Good Omens), Loving Marriage, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, More Tags Will Be Placed Here Along With Triggers, Multi, Oaths & Vows, Other, Pain, Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Psychological Torture, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Same-Sex Marriage, Serpent Crowley, Sword wounds, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, blood tasting, broken arm, im so sorry, it isn't pretty, this is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: This is the second part ofIn The Beginning (Reworked)~Lose Hope All Who Enter Here~This is Hell - LIteral - It isn't easy, nor was to meant to be
Relationships: Angels & God (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Angels (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley & Lilith (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & God (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Lilith (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/God (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device, Crowley & God (Good Omens), Crowley & Lilith (Good Omens), Crowley & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Crowley/God (Good Omens), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), God & Adam Young (Good Omens), Lilith/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Series: In The Beginning - (Reworked) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984969
Comments: 24
Kudos: 14





	1. When a Child Plays

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings will be listed with each chapter if there are any.

**Chapter One**

_When a Child Plays_

**[Chapter One, Playlist - Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7H8FM-4zzzKVdb1OX5NNbx) **

The world around Adam swirled into a quiet desert; a wall surrounded lush valleys and waterfalls somewhere in the distance. Adam looked between the angel and the demon; as they looked at each other, a stillness settled over them, the weight of the world lifted from the angel's shoulders. Adam listens as an angel, and a demon speaks to him. Words he let himself absorb, finally smiling at the two, feeling something wrong within them.

Adam lets his Grace reach out, touching them, finally seeing the underlying need between the two. Looking back and forth, watching as their Grace reaches for the other, a wall of earthly issues and insecurities block them from the other, seeing a divine wall holding all back from the angel, he sees the pain they both are in.

Adam agrees to stand up to Satan and for the world, though just before the demon restarts the world, Adam himself snaps, and not only time but reality stops slowly shifting. The angel and demon disappear, a childish grin plasters itself on Adams's face, a light-hearted giggle of an eleven-year-old with far too much power looks around...

"The least I can do for helping me save the world, giving up all you know. I get to play matchmaker with angels and demons! I wish I could share this game with my friends; it'll be so much fun!."

Adam's face, he himself innocent but the game he decided to play entirely not. Adam closed his eyes, teleporting himself to the wall, the same wall the angel and demon remembered meeting, more so what God let them recollect. Jumping down, Adam saw the apple tree and went to it.

Crowley was the first to wake, his eyes fluttering open, his clouded eyes quickly realizing he was where he had sent them, nor was he at the air force base. The smell around him assaulted his nose as his panic set in, sulfur, brimstone, torment...his wrists he suddenly realizes were bound in chains, as were his ankles, a heavy collar with a chain connected him to the floor. Crowley whimpered, realizing he was back in the torture chamber, not just any chamber but Lucifer's.

"Shit, shit, shit..."

Crowley's voice only but a whimper. Where was his angel? Oh, someone let him have escaped; he would never survive here? Crowley even wondered if he would survive this. Flames danced around the edges of the chamber, the shadows danced across walls of ebony, water dripped down them, casting a sickening feeling of it being blood. He fought back the tears waiting to see who would be the first to enter here.

Aziraphale had awakened at the same moment, but in a much better place, his bookshop. His confusion was malleable as he looked around, taking note of his corporation. All was well, but where was Crowley? Where was Adam? He rushed through the shop calling out Crowley's name as panic set in. Aziraphale reached for the phone, and as he did, a crippling phobia intertwined with desperation and fear twisted his Grace; it wasn't him; his Grace felt Crowley.

Tears sprung to his eyes at how mortal this fear was, at how hope had fled...how something inside him was starting to die.

"Oh, my dear, where are you?"

Somewhere in that, he felt the heat, smelt a horrible burnt and dying smell, his Grace forced him to see...

"Hell? Oh my god. Please, no."

Aziraphale's knees gave out on him, crumpling to the floor, not knowing how even to start. He only knew he had to save his Crowley, his demon, his love. Living on Earth or anywhere wasn't worth it without him; at that thought, his Grace sobbed, his heart stopped, and his Soul slowly dimmed. Aziraphale tried to think of anything, any book that would help an angel get into Hell.

Adam watched from Eden, enjoying the gardens, and of course, the fruit. He was, after all, the Son of Satan, might as well have fun with it before it was gone. Adam leaned back against the tree; he looked up at a light that had formed in front of him; a woman stepped there, even as a child Adam could see her beauty, her love flowed from her cautiously touching upon a grace that should not be.

"Tell me, Adam, why are you hurting my Principality and the Original Tempter, Serpent of Eden, otherwise known to me as Archangel Raphael?"

God's head tilted to the side just slightly to take in the child surprisingly; she found he had a soul, one that was struggling to get past his demonic father's forces but trying, and he had Grace.

"Who are you? Why do you say I am hurting them? I'm trying to help them."

Adam asked; the honestness about him was staggering, blunt, to the point, innocently honest, God couldn't feel any trace of deceit from him.

"Ahhh, you wouldn't know me, heard of me, yes, but it would have been in your father's best interest to keep me out of your life. I am God, Adam, and you are the Son of Satan, but seeing you and feeling your Grace screams anything but."

God sat next to Adam at the base of the tree that started it all.

"You sent them away into something you created. Do you know if they will survive? Do you know what is going to happen to Raphael in that chamber? One cannot survive without the other, and all they wanted was to help you."

Adam smiled at her and leaning against her; her warmth filled him, he felt whole. He had never seemed complete before; this was nice. As God rested her head on top of the child, she waited for his answer.  
.  
"God, I was kept from you, but now that you are here, my insides feel like they are singing, it's, well, it's nice. I know where they are, and it was a time before they helped me, so neither side is after them as yet. The chamber is Satans doing, that had nothing to do with me. I will keep Crowley or Raphael as safe as I can, but he needs to feel pain. Aziraphale needs to find his courage again. Everything he is and was, stolen from him, he doesn't remember; he only feels empty and abandoned by you. Do you not feel the pain they do to themselves, God? When this ends, and it will end if they do not admit and show love to each other. I see a terrible outcome for all of us. This is my chance to thank them for giving up everything to help me. I know they can't go home, and they have no side after this; they will truly be alone on Earth; they need each other."

Adam curled in closer to God, basking in her rays, her purity. Placing her arm around Adam and pulling him to her in a hug, she smiled down at the child, at a child meant to be Satans but instead was closer to being a child of her own making.

"You are truly amazing, Adam. Son of Satan, you are worried about my creations, your home, and the two I sent to help you by finding them, love. How very uncommon like of you."

God let a smirk dance across her lips.

"Adam, may I touch your Soul? I would like to see it and seeing as I did not send it, I would like to make sure it knows its way home when your time here has ended."

Adam nodded, looking as though he was safe in his mother's arms. God placed her hand on Adam's chest and closed her eyes. Allowing her Grace to seek out the boy's Soul. Something he should not have had, Grace, that was an impossibility, and then she touched upon a bright, pure light that fought against the darkness that surrounded it.

A healthy soul, one that yelled at her and had a mouth on it...she chuckled. A snap and the Soul was protected by a shield god placed around it; it rested feeling exhausted.

"So, apparently, your soul awakened when you were just a baby in a basket, in the back of a Bently, driven by a demon with red hair."

God tried to hide her amusement but failed miserably. The thought of that insane demon driving at breakneck speed had scared a soul into the Son of Satan; scaring a soul into existence was priceless.

Adam looked at her, of course, having no memory of the event. He smiled brightly at her, feeling the darkness lifted from his Soul. God looked at him, holding him as a mother would hold a child she needed to protect.

"So Adam, two of my creations are in your hands; what is your plan?"

"I will leave hints for them to find, more so for Aziraphale to find. He needs to save him; he needs to feel he is worthy of protecting Crowley. It's been a long time since he was needed, and Raphael, well, he needs to see his angel is willing to die for him to save him, that in Aziraphale's eyes he is everything, then they will love each other without question, and Aziraphale will remember."

God pulled him, so Adam's head rested against her, running her fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep.

"Sleep, my child, you have had the weight of the end of all mankind, of Earth and of Heaven and Hell on your little shoulders for far too long, rest now, let me worry about them for just a touch."

God placed a motherly kiss on top of Adam's head, letting his eyes close; he slept without nightmares, without voices, he slept in the Grace of God, his Soul sang and started to heal.


	2. The Witch and The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finds himself trapped in Lucifers torture  
> chamber, dealing with the fact that somehow  
> Lucifer has him and is going to take out  
> Crowley's lies about knowing where his son  
> was in the worst of ways.
> 
> Aziraphale can feel where Crowley is and goes  
> in search of Anathema, hoping that Agnes  
> had something to say about the here and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE note, this is HELL
> 
> It isn't pretty, and it's going to be one hell of a ride.
> 
> TW// Slight threats of pain and torture, and a switch of barbs.

**Chapter Two**

_The Witch and the Switch_

**[Chapter Two, Playlist - Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi74F9KhA0TeEbaR7TsMpapG) **

Crowley's eyes looked towards the far end of the room, his breathing nothing more than a panicky gasp. He could hear heavy boots getting closer, his tongue flicked out, trying to taste anything; this was a room he knew all too well. Lucifer used to like him as a play toy, especially his tongue, which caused him to quickly shut his mouth; his thoughts became very dark. The door opened and slammed shut with purpose. Lucifer slowly walked to him, stopped, and stood in front of him, a wicked grin played on his cursed lips as he looked over Crowley's chained form, in his hand a black, thick switch.

Crowley's eyes widened as he looked between the switch and Lucifer holding it, slapping his hand with it. Lucifer bared his teeth in a grin that was far too wide for his face, slowly holding the switch up so Crowley could get a really good look at it. Crowley tried to close his eyes...

"Close them, and I will kill you now, leave you floating endlessly."

Crowley looked and nearly choked out a sob when he saw the cruel barbs on the end of each tip.

"Why?" he barely got out.

Lucifers' voice was nothing more than a cruel growl, anger, and fury seemingly dripping from each letter of each word that left his mouth.

"Did you think we wouldn't find out that you lost my son? That the dog never went to the boy you reassured us reassured me was my son?"

The grin came back on Lucifers' face, lecherous as the shadows and flames danced across a face that was deceivingly handsome.

Lucifer circled Crowley like he was prey; he let his fingers travel over Crowley's back, dragging them along his stomach before reaching and ripping the shirt from Crowley's body. The switch dragged along his bared skin, a barb barely catching him every here or there. Crowley could feel it catch, the pull, and then the tear of his skin, not enough to be overly painful but enough to let you know it was there. He hissed at each barb that cut him.

"Did you think we wouldn't find out about your little angel? Aziraphale. Oh, he is a pretty one, isn't he? Have you made him beg yet, or do you beg him? I mean, he is a Principality, he was thee Principality, how lucky for you when you were in Heaven, but now, I wonder how tasty he will be when I break him, and you watch.."

Crowley had enough toleration barely for humans looking at Aziraphale; he was his. Lucifer, though, let his want, his lust, obscenely flow over Crowley, filling his head with visions of what Lucifer would do to his angel. Without meaning too, his possessiveness got the better of him, and Crowley lurched forward, trying to change into his Serpent. A sound ripped from his throat that he had never heard before; the chains lit up and burned him, stopping him from changing; he hung by his wrists as the skin blistered, cracked, and started to peel.

"Ohh, my little demon, look at you, soooo very possessive. I wonder, though, and do tell me, or I will make this worse, does Aziraphale remember you yet, Raphael, have you had your angel ever again since your fall?"

Crowley shook his head, lying. Lucifer almost squealed with delight at this prospect. Lucifer lifted Crowley's chin to look directly into his eyes; when he started speaking, there was no smile, but by the end, his grin bared his sharp teeth, and the evil dripped from him.

"So, you mean, my little demon, you will get to watch me and the other demons of my choosing, use your angel, oh, and I promise, we will use him, in every single way."

Lucifer dropped Crowley's head and slapped the switch against his hand.

He circled Crowley; without warning, Lucifer brought the switch down across Crowley's back.

*Whack*

A strangled cry forcefully left his mouth, tears welled up in his eyes, as Lucifer brought down a second time.

*Whack*

He could feel his skin catch and peel off his muscle with that barb, blood hot and wet flowed down his spine.  
Then a third time.

*Whack*

The blood splattered the floor with that one. Crowley took in a shattered breath, his legs giving up on holding him. He whimpered and hung from the chains around his wrists. His vision faltering as the sickeningly warm wet sensation covered his back and was making his jeans damp. His head hung limply; he knew this could only get worse.

Lucifer stood behind him, admiring his handy work. Crowley's back already had chunks of flesh missing from the barbs, bruising was already becoming visible, and an open gash across his spine. Lucifer ran his finger through the blood, making sure to dig his finger into a wound before coming to the front. Lifting Crowley's face by his chin, Lucifer made sure Crowley watched him lick the blood from his fingers, what could only be described as a lustful growl left Lucifer's chest.

Throwing the switch to the side and unceremoniously dropping Crowley's chin, he hit a lever, and Crowley fell to his knees. The chains still attached, but he slumped, trying to hold a sob from escaping, and his only thought was, Aziraphale.

"Welcome to Hell Crowley, oh the plans I have for you."

Aziraphale was just now pulling himself off the floor in the bookshop, shaken, scared, confused. His grace started screaming as pain wracked his body. Aziraphale scrambled, trying to reach his back, three times his legs gave out, three times he screamed in his shop. Each time his back felt as though flesh, muscle, and bone were being ripped off. Then it stopped, and his mind raced.

"Crowley, oh my god, no. They have him, I can feel it, I can feel him."

He remembered Crowley mentioning the torture rooms, to which he had been sent to more than once. Crowley never wanted him to worry about those and would never discuss it. Now he walked past row upon row of books that meant nothing to him directly and into his backroom.

A solid oaken bookcase stood in the far corner hidden by divine magic; he snapped. It opened; the bookcase revealed a hidden room, as white and bright as Heaven itself, his armor glinted in the light as it sang feeling his presence, a blade that King Arthur gave him still sat in pristine condition just waiting for its owner to raise it again.

Entirely Aziraphale walked in, he snapped his fingers. Armor of grace and beauty, fire and water, of a Principality, covered his body, his form changing, letting his celestial form be present and not his human façade. Reaching out the sword of old felt at home in his hand, he concentrated and lighting it on fire.

"Never needed that old sword when mine is sooo much better."

Aziraphale spread his wings fully, the tips of each feather now covered in silver metal; he concentrated, his wings stiffened, turning the edges into deadly blades; as he did, thousands of eyes shimmered over his countenance. With a glamour, he covered it all and gasped as he reached for his heart.

Aziraphale could feel his demon slipping; his grace was weeping, his soul screaming. Burning fury started deep in his belly and grew quickly into an inferno, anger built harder and faster; they were hurting his Crowley. Divine Wrath and Fury felt good to the Principality; he held the sword up and swung—the safe split in the wall.

"Hell hath no fury like Principality scorn. He is mine Lucifer." he gripped his chest again. "I'm coming to Crowley; hold on, please."

Aziraphale ran out the door and got into a trembling Bentley. He ran his hand over the dashboard.

"You can feel him too, but I need your help; we have to save him. Can you get me to the witch's house?"

For a moment, he just felt stupid, until the car took off driving just like its owner. Everything went by in a blur, and Aziraphale wondered if the car didn't have a little of its owner's demonic ability.

God wept as each strike was made upon her creation, holding Adam, who was watching Crowley with a deep-seated hatred of his father. Adam reached out and was about to remove his father from all reality. Finding himself stopped by the lord as she shook her head.

"You set this in motion, my child; it has to run it's course now. The end you see cannot happen."

They watched Aziraphale prepare, saw his grace and soul flare with anger, and his Divine Wrath bring back all to him. He was going to rescue his love from the very pits of Hell; whether he lost his life in the process, he was getting his demon out. The lord spoke first...

"I am impressed, thought he had given all that up. It looks like that soft exterior was just that, a cover to hide what he is. I do, however, wonder why."

"Why don't they tell each other, lord? Why hide feelings, such as theirs are?"

Adam looked up into God's face; lifting his hand, he wiped her tears away.

"They have been together for thousands of years now, and, on opposite sides. I think they fear what could happen to each other and the repercussions of said love."

She stood and held her hand out to Adam.

"Come, let us walk, and we can talk more."

Adam smiled and took God's hand. With a snap, the two were walking the wall as God told Adam the story of the angel and the demon.

The Bentley came to a halt in front of the witch's house. Aziraphale kissed the steering wheel before getting out of the car.

"Oh, thank you, you beautiful machine."

Quickly he ran for the house; knocking was not an option; he called out for Anathema as he entered her home.

"Ana, please, are you here? I need you please!"

Ana came running out and threw her arms around Aziraphale. Who didn't mind but was a bit in shock; he wrapped his arms around her as tears ran down her cheeks. She took his hand and stopped looking up at him; she blinked, remembering he wasn't that much taller than her.

"Aziraphale, are you, are you taller? Also, ummm, bigger?"

Before he could answer, she took his hand, and they sat at the table. Her eyes still scanned him over, seemingly confused, but obviously interested; this was not what Aziraphale was used to, so he shifted in his seat and tried to get the attention back on track.

"Ana, you said you could feel him?"

She blinked again, being pulled out of her thoughts that the angel was now causing, something he always hated.

"Aziraphale, I can feel him. What is going on?" She sniffled back a sob. "What can you tell me, what can I do to help?"

Aziraphale told her everything, even placed his sword on her table. Upon seeing the sword, she stood up, bringing back a page written by Agnes.

"I don't know where this page came from, but Agnes says to give it to you today."

Aziraphale took the page from Ana and turned it over in his hands; as he started reading, he frowned, his eyes began to glow in white light. Ana squeaked and made Aziraphale jump; the glow stopped, and he apologized.

"I am so sorry, my dear. You have nothing to fear from me. I do have a question, in all your readings of people and places, of auras, have you ever come across someone or a place that might be the entrance or an entrance to Hell?"

Ana got up and went to look for something leaving Aziraphale at the table re-reading Agnes's page.

~My Dear Principality, Leader of Gods Armies, Angel of the Cherubim, and Guardian of the East Gate, your fate is sealed with your Serpent of the Garden, the Original Tempter, Archangel Raphael. There is no time for riddles, as the time here is short; you are neither here nor there, but somewhere in between, the past world and the end times. Harden yourself, pray to your mother, for where you go, as you are, there is no return without your Serpent.

Time is short Principality, his life dwindles with each passing moment, temptations will abound you, will come for you, harden yourself, do not feel kindness nor pity where the world ends, and the down below begins. It will be the end of you, and you are their prize, you are their goal, he is only but a temptation to bring you to them.~

Aziraphale's breath hitched again as he read the letter, Raphael? He knew that was Crowley's name, one of the few things he actually did remember. Aziraphale thought about how much he never told Crowley; Crowley only knew he was a Principality and Guardian, nothing more than that, or how high he ranked in Heaven. At least he thought. Aziraphale was never one to brag or even genuinely want those titles, he just was what he was made, and he liked being protected by Crowley, was s'nice.

"Aziraphale!" came a call from the other room. The witch had found something. "Look what I found. Is this what you are looking for?"

Aziraphale went to her and took the book she had, it has old pictures and new ones. But the area never changed...he turned it this way and that and nodded.

"That's it, Ana, but now what."

Ana took the book and placed it down, on the opened page that read, ~The Gateway to Hell, in Turkmenistan~.

"Let's get you ready with whatever I can provide you as well, maybe take me with you; I am a witch, after all, my powers might help you."

Aziraphale went to shake his, and she stopped him.

"You're going to need me; it says so in the book." Aziraphale looked at her.." I read the book, Ana, it didn't say that anywhere."

She grinned at him and held up the book; flipping it over, she moved the covering on the back page.

"Read it."

"Fine, it says. Stop being a fussy Principality and take my descendant, keep her safe, and she will lead the way past temptations of old."

He looked up at her and then the book, concern spread over his face.

"I don't know if bringing a mortal there if I can bring you back out."

She touched his shoulder and patted it, looking at it and then him,

"Agnes has never done us wrong before, I trust her, and you need me, let's go get Crowley; I can't stand the feeling of him in pain." she took a step back and then looked up at him.

"Maybe warn me next time, when you decide to be alllll this." her hands waved around all of him; he blushed slightly and laughed.

"Alright, go get what you need; I hope you don't mind traveling by air?" he grinned at her.


	3. Angelic Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Anathema start their journey to save Crowley.  
> Though not fully realizing that Aziraphale can feel everything  
> that happens to Crowley causes a bit of a hiccup in their  
> plans.
> 
> Lucifer decides to visit Crowley again bringing a small  
> demon with him, making him choose between the demon  
> and him taking the torture.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THIS IS HELL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//Angelic Blood, torture, threats of torture, flying?
> 
> PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS HELL IT'S NOT  
> SUPPOSED TO BE NICE.
> 
> Though I will do my best to keep it as bad as  
> I could make it.

**Chapter Three**

_Angelic Flight_   
  


**[Chapter Three, Playlist - Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi52CdEnJ62jncAiCFvbbN6D) **

Anathema smiled nervously as she stood before Aziraphale, her eyes having to look up to a Principalities' full height. She gauged him to be at least a foot taller than her now, if not more. This was not the same humble bookshop keeper she had read about, nor that she remembered.

Anathema couldn't help the shake of her head as she still was trying to remember how she woke up at home, how she remembered everyone at the airforce base, but for now, they needed to rescue the demon, Crowley, who stopped time to save them all. She clasped a bag of items she felt they would need along the way, objects that spoke to her, and other things Agnes said to bring.

Aziraphale held his hand out to take the bag; there was no way he was flying with a bag, reluctantly Anathema gave him the bag, and with a snap, Aziraphale placed it into The Nether, keeping it safe from being dropped.

"Alright, Ana, stand back for a moment, and just please, well, you know what I am so, just wait."

With a sigh, Aziraphale unfurled his wings, letting his glamour fade away, leaving a very impressive yet intimidating Principality in front of Anathema. Without realizing, Anathema took two steps back away from the Aziraphale, her eyes sliding across the entirety of his wingspan and then taking in all of him. Aziraphale blushed lightly and cleared his throat.

"Are you okay, m'dear? You don't have to do this; I can leave you here," he said, smirking.

"Oh, oh, well. Wait, no, no, you don't; I am going; you aren't getting rid of me that easily. Let's do this, but, I well I have to ask, how are we doing this?"

Aziraphale smiled, holding his hand out to her.

"Come here, m'dear."

Anathema took his hand, pulling her to him; looking down at her, he smiled, turning her around facing away from him. Gently curling his arm around her waist, she shivered slightly, yet again another reason Aziraphale hid under his bookshop keeper façade, fewer issues. A being of love tended to receive the same back, whether intentional or not.

"Are you okay, Anathema?"

Aziraphale said quietly but next to her ear, grinning.

With a squeak, Anathema nodded.

Aziraphale stood straight, lifting her off the ground against him; pointing her toes, Anathema tried to touch the ground, realizing she wasn't going to be touching the ground for a while. To Aziraphale, Anathema weighed next to nothing. Stepping out into the backyard of the cottage, Aziraphale let his wings open fully.

Shaking out years of not being used, of not being needed, Aziraphale proudly tested them, grinning; he looked up towards the Heavens. With a bend of his knee, Aziraphale shot them up into the sky, his wings opening and taking flight, faster and higher they went. Anathema had turned her head, burying it against Aziraphale's chest. With her eyes covered, Anathema was breathlessly screaming against him.

"It's alright, Anathema, I won't drop you,"

Aziraphale spoke to her, it took a moment for Anathema to realize he was speaking to her without words, yet she could still hear him clearly. Looking up at him as they flew, she smiled as he reassured her.

"IM FINE REALLY..."

Anathema yelled up at him; Aziraphale couldn't hide the smile that was on his face. Happy beyond words to be flying, even more so, that he wasn't being held within any corporation. Still, he held Crowley's worry they had to get to him; he needed to save him...

Anathema looked down as they flew over the world she knew. Gazing down upon it was beautiful. Being held by not just any angel, but a Principality was more than she could wrap her mind around just yet. Aziraphale's smile turned more onto a grin as he spun them in the air, driving them further up before diving towards the water.

"OH, MY Goooooddddd."

Anathema screamed as he dove, catching the air within his wings just above the water. Aziraphale couldn't help but laugh as he pushed his wings faster, tilting himself side to side, letting the tips of his wings touch the surface of the water. Sending ripples to the shores, Anathema reached down, letting her fingers touch the water as they flew over it.

"You're doing fine, m'dear."

Anathema nodded, finally taking in the scenery, letting her fingers drag through the water, a smile finally finding a place upon her lips. Allowing her mind to grasp the concept of what was happening, she was flying. A celestial being had her; she was going to fulfill a prophecy; there was so much more that she would have to endure. Panicking now wasn't going to do her any good; enjoying what was happening was easily done.

Anathema snuck a glance up at Aziraphale, his smile contagious. With a graceful pull of his wings, they flew slightly higher above the water. Looking out for humans, Aziraphale miracled them invisible; Anathema could feel the tingle of something around them.

"What is that? What did you do?"

"Oh well, can't be seen by humans, m'dear. I don't think they're very accepting of things like well, like me."

Anathema nodded in understanding and looked back out over the water. Tilting her head, she watched them fly over the water, their reflections beautiful on the water still surface. Anathema couldn't help being in awe of Aziraphale as she watched; he was, in fact, a beautiful being, though in the back of her mind, she preferred the bookshop keeper.

Crowley knelt, where he was left; he almost considered praying to God but thought better of it. She might cause him more pain. Instead, he thought of Aziraphale. Was he alive, did he know where Crowley was, why were they apart. What was going to come next? Crowley licked his parched lips, still tasting the blood that had spattered there.

The vision of Lucifer licking his blood off his fingers almost made him wretch; he couldn't, he didn't want to do this anymore. He needed to flee, even dying or discorporating was better than this, and he knew it was only going to get worse for him.

"Aziraphale..."

Crowley whispered, almost a plea; the name alone made him feel better. Taking a deep breath, he could feel the pain radiate from his back into his very being.

"I wonder if he can feel me if he can hear me?"

Crowley trembled as he felt the pain from his back send heat through him, burning him. The celestial blood that still flowed through him coursed through the Hellfire, bubbling burning, his grace screaming.

"Maybe not feel; just hear me, Aziraphale, please."

Crowley silently sobbed for a moment. Then, the door banged open, and he instantly scurried back away from the sound as it slammed shut.  
Crowley flicked his tongue on instinct; it was Lucifer and someone else. He pushed further back away from the approaching duo.

Stopping in front of the chained Serpent, Lucifer grinned a smile that was too big for his face to fit; next to him, a small female demon, who looked just as scared as Crowley felt.

"So, I figured you needed a friend, and well, I am bored,"

Lucifer stated quite plainly, far too bluntly. Crowley could feel the danger that flowed off of Lucifer could feel his brutality as he eyed Crowley. Pushing further back to the wall, Crowley felt his back touch the wall; almost shrieking out in pain, he bit into his lower lip...

"I brought one of my playthings; you remember those days, don't you pet?"

Crowley hated when he was called pet, it was a name that Lucifer had cast upon him the first time he was called back to Hell only to endure this room. Crowley had turned into a serpent, keeping the demons at bay, that was before Lucifer snapped him out of his form.

Lucifer walked up to Crowley, who couldn't retreat any further away, and tilted his head up by his chin. Lucifer looked down into fear-filled eyes; he could see the hatred within Crowley, only making him grin further. Lucifer sharply inhaled and let his tongue run across Crowley's lower lip.

Crowley tried to pull his head away, but it was held firmly by Lucifer. Keeping his face a mere inch in front of Crowleys, cruel, brutal, enjoying this far too much.

"Oh pet, I wouldn't do that; it's been a long time since we used your mouth, don't think I forgot about that tongue; would you like to do that today instead?"

Crowley quickly shook his head, no. Biting into his lips that he had curled into his mouth. Fangs pulling blood from how hard he had closed his mouth as his eyes widened.

"What. A. Shame. Would love to see you squirm pet, maybe tomorrow."

Lucifer smiled again and dropped his chin, walking back to his plaything.

"So, since you don't want to play with me, you're going to play with her. She's new down here and being broken in, so to speak. I would love to sit and watch you finish her; you know you can; we've made you do it before. Let's see what those fangs can do now.."

Lucifer shoved the plaything towards him; Crowley caught her before hitting the floor, his arms instinctively grabbing her. Crowley placed her down and crouched ferally in front of her, protectively; he wasn't going to harm another being.

"No."

Crowley stayed crouched, even in pain and injured; he let his fangs descend even further, slowly becoming the demon he was. It was the only way he was going to survive, the only way he could protect the little one behind him. Even Lucifer knew when not to push the serpent.

Lucifer dropped his smile, becoming, if possible, even more, threatening than it had been. His brutality, the evil that flowed within the very reason he was cast away, was in full display. One of the many reasons Crowley had pushed him out when they were in Heaven, the same reason Lucifer hated Crowley so much.

Lucifer held out his hand towards the female that Crowley was blocking from him. He said nothing but held out his hand to the female; Crowley put his hand on her holding her behind him. Lucifer grew tired of Crowley's antics and let his wings out, burned, feathers long since gone, only the skin remained.

"Oh, this is delicious; Oh pet, you've made my day and spared hers; I guess we'll take it out on you."

Crowley didn't move; he knew what his action was going to get him. In his head, his grace cried for Aziraphale. Still, Lucifer grabbed the girl and flung her across the room; she hit the wall with a sickeningly wet sound, dropping to the floor with a resounding thud.

If there had been life within her, there wasn't now; there couldn't be. As Lucifer turned his eyes to Crowley with a gleam of fury, Crowley knew he may not survive what was coming. Closing his eyes, he talked to Aziraphale. The very thought of him, all the times that they had spent together when things were lucid, not whatever this was.

Crowley's thoughts were calming him; as a blade was drawn across his back, opening a gash from his shoulder to his waist. The scream that followed as Lucifer licked the wound, tasting the serpent's blood, was heard beyond the room. Burning, suffering was within each lick of Lucifers tongue, Crowley's hands fisted, his feral side growling. Still, somewhere in Hell, Ligur giggled.

Lucifers blade came down across Crowley's chest, his arm, his leg, blood freely flowing from the wounds. Lucifer snapped, and Crowley was hauled up by his arms, the chains digging into his wrists flesh, blood dripped from his shoes. Fingers ran through each wound while Lucifer amused himself with the sobs of Crowley. Turning quickly, the blade was stabbed into his side and left there.

"I grow bored. Same time tomorrow? Do as your told next time, or better yet, don't."

Lucifer grinned wickedly, taking one last taste of Crowley's blood somehow still streaked with golden celestial blood.

"Crowley, do you think your angel really is coming to save you? Do you think there is any salvation for you? Even God abandoned us, abandoned you, and really even abandoned her very own Principality. No angel is coming to save you if your own creator won't."

Lucifer left while humming a song to himself, delighted with the day and making plans for the next, he called back before he shut the door.

"Oh Crowley, by the way, tomorrow, we're going to visit those wings of yours."

Crowley hung by his burnt and blistered wrists as his blood slowly dripped from his shoes and covered his body. His head too heavy to hold up any more, the exhaustion from the screams and the torment Crowley finally fell forward; he just numbly looked at the floor. Only within his sight was that poor little demon, just laying there on the floor, not moving.

Aziraphale was flying with Anathema, having dropped down into a ravine to avoid anything else in the air. He had hidden them under an angelic cover, and he was remembering everything from before. Anathema was peacefully letting her fingers touch the surface of the water again, calm in the arms of her angel. Aziraphale had stopped talking and was flying until he wasn't.

His wings surrounded them as he screamed and rolled with Anathema over the water. Staggeringly he opened his wings holding her tightly against him. Somehow keeping them just above the ground protecting her, he finally encircled her within his wings, letting himself fall to the ground as he screamed.

Aziraphale got them safely to the bank of the river, his wings spasming as he forced them to work to get there. Collapsing to the ground, the shore was under him; his wings sprawled, Anathema quickly got off him and knelt at his side.

"AZIRAPHALE, what's happening...ZIRA."

Aziraphale screamed again, tears and sobs streamed from him. Aziraphale arched off the ground, his wings closing into blades around them. Digging into the ground, Anathema tried to hold him, trying to see where he was injured; she didn't know how to help and felt helpless as she watched this angel scream in agony.

"CROWLEY!"

Aziraphale screamed out in pain; Anathema watched in horror as the angel screamed and writhed in pain on the ground. Anathema quickly got up and avoiding his wings that were smacking into the ground, the edges bladed, timing her movements. Anathema finally was able to kneel behind his head. Her hands grabbing onto his shoulders and, with each shudder of his wings, slid her knees under his head.

Anathema held Aziraphale's head in her lap, her hands gently caressing his face, his hair, and she softly sang a song that Agnes had written in her book, one she had sung to her child. The cries of the angel and the strangled calling of Crowley shattered her heart into more pieces than she ever thought possible. This creature, this angel, should never be in pain or have tears or sadness.

"Aziraphale, please, I need my bag, Aziraphale; you need to hear me, please."

Anathema cried out to him; she needed to see the page from Agnes. Aziraphale heard her through it all, as his hand slammed into the ground as another injury was inflicted on Crowley he snapped just another moment of wracking pain took his breath, his voice, he stopped moving as she looked down on him.

"Hold on, Aziraphale, please."

Aziraphale had blacked out, from the pain of the last slice, the lick that Crowley had endured. Aziraphale wasn't a demon; each touch was Hellfire on his very grace, his body reacting to each injury as though it was happening to him. Anathema sat there with her bag, sobbing and holding his face; her forehead touched him as she breathed, her tears falling like raindrops upon an angel. This was wrong; even Anathema could feel it. She looked at the bag that had been dropped at her feet.

Silently Anathema begged her ancestors for some semblance of an answer to fix things. She was afraid they wouldn't even make it to the entrance of Hell before Aziraphale would die from the connection he had with Crowley. Anathema placed a kiss on Aziraphale's forehead; before wiping her eyes from tears, sighing, and taking a calming breath, she opened the bag.

Crowley woke in the bookshop; his eyes went wide when he saw a very intimidating angel asleep on the couch he preferred. Looking down at his body, there were no wounds, there was no pain. He slowly and tentatively walked to the angel. Crowley knew that this was an angel that could obliterate him; he could feel the pulse off of the angel. Who or what he was, and why was he here in the bookshop? Then again, how the Hell did he get there.

Crowley came around the back of the couch, looking down, his breath hitched as recognition hit him. It was his angel. Crowley remembered the feeling that Aziraphale had when they were in Heaven; he was a warrior. His very being was intimidating except for when it was Crowley, then all of him turned into a love that flowed only to Crowley.

"Aziraphale?" he breathlessly whispered.

Without being able to control it, his hand reached out and touched Aziraphale's hair, causing his eyes to flutter open. Aziraphale's hand snatched the offending hand and jumped up, pulling Crowley with him.  
Crowley let out a bit of a shriek and silenced when they stood just apart from each other, Aziraphale holding Crowley's wrist in his hand he had to look down.

"Crowley?"

Aziraphale cried out, pulling Crowley against him, wrapping his arms and wings around him.

"Crowley?"

Aziraphale sobbed. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, everything in him, cried, sobbed against his angel. Crowley breathed for the first time in what felt like so long. Aziraphale's' wings tightened around him, forming blades as Wrath flashed out around them.

"Where are we?"

Aziraphale looked around, still shielding Crowley with his wings.

"The bookshop?"

Aziraphale was more than a little confused about the current situation. Crowley didn't let go but slightly chuckled; Aziraphale pulled Crowley closer to him.

"Angel, I umm, I can't see anything; I remember this about you. It's been far too long...you need to remember Aziraphale."

Crowley smiled, looking up at him. Aziraphale blushed and held him.

"We can talk later; where are you, Crowley?"

He looked into the fear and pained eyes when Crowley thought.

"You can't, Aziraphale, you have to leave me. It's a trap for you; they want to tame you, in their way, and, well, it won't be good."

Crowley sobbed at the thought of what they wanted to do to Aziraphale. Lucifer hadn't forgotten, but Aziraphale had. It was the one flaw in the curse that God had set into motion; all of the fallen remembered, whereas all of the angels had forgotten.

"No, where are you Crowley, don't make me search all of hell for you."

Aziraphale stood straight. Letting his wings lay upon his back, a cloak of feathers, deadly, beautiful, and very much Aziraphale.

"Please, angel, I can't be the reason for this, not for you being destroyed."

Aziraphale looked at him, his fury rising; Crowley could see it, feel it. The Wrath of this Principality was not what anyone wanted, but the thought of seeing him destroyed slowly and in front of his eyes was more than Crowley could even think of...

"I am NOT leaving you; if it takes an eternity, I will kill everything I see, I will NOT leave you."

His wings straightened as the edges formed blades and cut through the bookcases on either side of him. Crowley watched as he saw for a moment what Aziraphale was; eyes appeared across him, his wings were bladed, and his eyes went white with fury.

In Crowley's mind, he thought, ~Not a normal Principality~ Not that he really had ever seen one, or a really pissed one before, but this looked more like Principality Bad Ass, he didn't want to be in the front of anything with him like this.

"Aziraphale, my angel, please." he looked down and took his hand in his.

"Remember when I told you about the chambers? Well, the one I am in is Lucifer's. This won't end well for me."

Aziraphale nodded in remembrance of how Crowley talked about the chambers in Hell, never about the one he was in, and Aziraphale never pryed. Still, he also knew that Lucifer was in the deepest recesses of Hell below The City of the Dead, somewhere in the middle of all the circles.

"Crowley, I will find you; I am coming for you. I feel everything they do to you."

Aziraphale shivered as his wings twitched.

"I am going to die out here from the pain alone."

His voice stuttered for a moment lifting Crowley's chin gently looking in his eyes.

"I can't do this without you; this life nothing, it, without you, there is nothing."

Crowley went to speak but was gone; something had awoken him with a stabbing pain. Aziraphale shrieked awake, grabbing his side. Anathema jumped with a gasp.

"Aziraphale, are you okay? What happened?"

He looked at her and shook his head. Holding up a finger, he breathed slowly, letting the pain ebb away before he could speak. His body was wracked with pain that wouldn't subside, feeling where each injury was, where they had hurt his love.

"I can feel what they are doing to him; this is most inconvenient. Is there anything in that book or the pages to help with that? I just need to block the actual pain, but I saw him when I was blacked out. Lucifer has him."

Aziraphale looked at Anathema, waiting to see her crumble, wanting to go home. Instead, she seemed to grow braver with each word she heard.

"Oh, Aziraphale, we'll find him."

Anathema placed her arms around him, hugging him to her; he could feel the worry that had filled her little human form. Aziraphale had no idea how long he had been unconscious, but he would wait for another time to ask.

"I did find a few things that might help, but I don't think you'll like it."

Aziraphale looked at her tilting his head to the side, the look was almost comical, but it did Anathemas heart wonders. Aziraphale was okay, for now, he was okay, she breathed.

"God? Why did Crowley protect that demon? Did he know what father was going to do to him?"

Adam held God's hand as they walked the wall, looking up at her. She looked down upon the little one that now walked with her; within her light, Adam shone brightly, innocence, angelic, pure. God decided she would bless Adam; Lucifer would never touch this child even if she had to defend Adam herself.

"Raphael, Adam, his name is Raphael, and he is not a very good demon, he never was. His heart is pure, and he was a mistake that I made; he should have never fallen."

Stopping, God knelt before Adam to talk to him, to explain what had happened and why things were the way they were between the two beings he was playing chess with.

"Raphael was always a healer, and his mistake was healing any angel that he saw injured; I may have been a little too broad on what siding with Lucifer was. He needs to protect, he would never hurt someone that was of no threat, and yes, Raphael knew what was coming; he could sense it as the war started. He was running to heal Aziraphale, but another angel that was falling grabbed him and was healed. That was enough to have him fall; though he is not quite a demon and not quite an angel, he is stuck somewhere in between ."

God sadly sighed.

"What wasn't expected was when they all fell, I made them remember as a punishment of what they would never have again, and took the memories from my angels, including Aziraphale. He has sensed for some time now that there is more to their story than he can remember; perhaps that is what you felt?"

"I think it's time I started leaving hints for them God; Aziraphale has at least acknowledge he can't live without the other. It is only fair, and I did say I would help; I will give them two things: One for Crowley and one for Aziraphale. I may be the Son of Satan, but I will never lie, kill, or not keep my word."

Adam smirked; a bit of rebelliousness flowed from the eleven-year-old antichrist. God smirked and nodded.

"Adam, what about the witch? Why is she part of this?" her head tilted slightly in question.

"She already has her gifts, she will discover them later, and together they all need to work to get out; Anathema has a much bigger part in this than she even knows."

Adam nodded as he snapped his fingers; hints of suggestion and real help was given to them both.

Crowley gasped as the blade was carefully removed from his side. Looking down, the little demon placed it on the ground, her small hands holding where the wound had been, trying to stop the bleeding. Crowley took in her bloodied face, her hair matted; she had been beaten and bruised. Still, she looked up at him and smiled, her eyes angelic; he looked dumbfounded at her.

"I can help, please let me? Thank you so much for saving me; let me repay you."

Crowley tried to smile but only being able to muster the nod of his head, speaking in less than a whisper.

"Thank you for pulling that out. You need to hide somewhere; if they find you, it will be over. We have little time, so who are you, little one?"

She smiled up at him; a grin of knowing flowed over her very being as she stood in front of him, tilting his head upwards, trying to clean the blood from his eyes.

Anathema was sitting on the shore while Aziraphale fixed himself up, cleaning off and healing the bruises that his wings had received as they skidded to a stop on the banks of the river. Aziraphale had taken care of Anathema first, fearing her wounds would cause her more pain; Anathema suddenly gasped loudly, causing Aziraphale to quickly look her way dropping into a fighting stance.

"Aziraphale! I found it! The way in and how to remove the pain! We had it all along!"

Aziraphale grabbed his chest before standing with his hand over his heart. Smiling with a shake of his head, he walked back over to her.

"Well, let's get whatever it is going."

Aziraphale was determined; he would do whatever was needed; even at the cost of his life, he was going to get his Crowley back, his serpent, his demon. His love, he would never leave him in the pits of Hell; Crowley deserved to be seated in Heaven


	4. Sometimes You Choose to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema and Aziraphale finally make it to Hells  
> entrance after finding help within the words of  
> Agnes. 
> 
> Adam has sent a form of help to Crowley deep  
> within the pits of hell in Lucifer's torture chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real triggers here, a simple kiss to  
> put a human to sleep, is about it but nothing  
> triggering?
> 
> Still, It's Hell sooo, yeah!

**Chapter 4**

_Sometimes You Choose to Fall_

**[Chapter Four, Playlist - Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7-PvdM1eyiagFyGo1nJZNY)**  
  
Anathema looked at Aziraphale, knowing she had found something but was unsure how any of it ended up in Agnes's book of prophecy. Holding up a single Black feather that was stuck in between the book's pages. She couldn't figure how they had missed it the first time; how could they have missed that? Did Crowley put it there?

Neither of them understood. Both leaned in to get a closer look at the book, both with the wonderment of how Agnes had gotten hold of a feather from Crowley. It had to be as Aziraphale touched it the stars danced in that single feather. Aziraphale and Anathema both looked at each other at the same time; Anathema smiled, causing Aziraphale to blush profusely. He stood quickly and held out his hand.

"Shall we try this again?"

"Can you hold the feather, orrrr...oh wait, I have an idea?"

Anathema took off the amulet she wore, taking the chain from it, leaving the clasp. Taking the feather back from Aziraphale, giving him a kind smile so he would let go of that feather finally, after a moment, he released it. The clasp grabbed into the quill of the feather; Anathema held it closely to Aziraphale as she watched a golden thread wrapped around it, securing the feather in place.

"May I?"

Anathema held the chained feather up to place it around Aziraphale's neck.

"Oh, yes, please, thank you."

Aziraphale turned around a bit too quickly, almost knocking her down with his feathers. A squeak left her chest as she took a step back; not being able to keep the chuckle in, she let her laughter float on the air.

"Well, you see Aziraphale, you're all, well, you're rather tall now. Can you just kneel a bit, please?"

Aziraphale chuckled and knelt down before Anathema dipping his head for her. Gently she placed the necklace around his neck, letting her fingers brush across his neck as she straightened the chain; he shivered slightly and looked up at her.

"There, it's beautiful on you."

Aziraphale took her hand and turned her around, facing away from him, his arm curled around her waist, protectively, and they were off; no words were spoken as they flew. None were needed, they both knew where they were going, and neither was looking forward to it. One feared being too late, the other fearing they wouldn't be enough.

Crowley hung by his wrists, looking at this tiny little thing of a demon.

"Ashanale, sir, my name is Ashanale."

Crowley nodded at her, something about the name registered with him. He remembered an angel from long ago, a Glenn he had wandered into, a witch that he could tell wasn't what she appeared. Leaving a single feather with her to put into a book that she had said was her task from God.

"Alright, Ashanale, tell me, can you hit that lever over there so I can at le? This on my knees; this is killing me."

Ashanale nodded, rushing over slowly moving the lever, so he didn't just drop but also, so they didn't hear anything. Finally, getting the lever to move, Crowley fell to his knees as she rushed back over to him.

"I can help you, Raphael, I can help."

"What do you mean, you can help? Wait, how do you know my name?"

Ashanale smiled at him, merely tilting her head, but leaving her answer silent; there was no reason for that now. Later, she could tell him everything, but saving him was all she could do; she only needed to save time and buy him time...

Ashanale walked up to him and carefully placed her arms around him; Crowley backed away, placing her hand on his cheek; she stopped him, following his movements. Trying to get Crowley to rest aga while her, let her take some of the weight from him onto herself.

"Shhh, sir, please. It's harder here than it is in Heaven."

Ashanale closed her eyes, her wings unfurling from her small body; Crowley gasped; he had only seen wings like hers once but never quite like hers. Transparent in their beauty, colors ran through them like waterfalls; at the tip of each feather, what looked like a jewel glistened. Suddenly as he watched, her wings erupted in divine light.

Crowley could feel the pain ease; he could feel himself getting stronger; as Ashanale did what she could, being injured herself, the little angel collapsed in his arms.

Adam had sent her to help Crowley. Crowley needed time; the one thing he could stop was what he needed the most, someone to buy him time. Agnes's first angel was sent to him; Agnes knew, just as she knew she would get that single feather, she had already written it in a book that found itself in God's library, part of her ineffable plan that Agnes had stumbled upon.

Agnes had hidden the feather within a book that wouldn't appear to fruition until Adam shifted reality, setting things back, making them happen in his light before any one could prevent him from making Aziraphale remember.

"Ash, Ashanale, are you alright? Wha' did you do?"

Crowley looked at his body; his outward injuries, cuts, and bruises were all there, still aching, they were still visible, but somehow she had healed Crowley from the inside.

"You left the marks; you healed me. How, Why are you here, how did you get here?"

Crowley cradled her in his arms, holding her against his chest; even as the chains dug into his wrists, he held her. Ashanale weakly looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes were fluttering, having spent her energy in buying him time; her eyes shut as exhaustion took her over.

"Ash, oh, please don't sleep here if they come back."

In his arms, she vanished, he could still feel her weight, but she was gone. Crowley pulled her closer into him, wrapping around her; they both needed this. He could feel her warmth, he was freezing from the inside, and the fires of hell were burning her from the outside; they both slept.

"Adam, who is that angel? Why is she there?"

God frowned at Adam, as though he had plucked an angel out of the sky and stuck it in his game. Adam looked at her, his smile no longer present, looking back down on Crowley and Ashanale.

"Oh, God, you are going to see many wrongs in this game, many things that you are not going to like. My father has been very cunning and thieving. This game is as much for you as it is for them. Someday you all will thank me, maybe not now, but I am not evil like him; I am still my father's son. I know I need guidance, but for now, play my game with me, Lord."

Adam let his smile innocently place itself back across his face. Looking at Adam wearily for only a moment before his grace reached out-touched her light, she could feel that he meant no harm in any of them. Little did Adam know just how much pain he was causing in his attempt to help.

"We shall see, Adam, Son of Satan, but for now, you need to learn how to lose that title before you go back as well. As much as this game is for us, I think you can learn a lot from it. Adam, would you like to go to Heaven with me, for a while?"

Adam quickly nodded, grasping her hand within his; God snapped her fingers as she smiled, bringing the Son of Satan to Heaven. She couldn't wait to see the expression on some of her angel's faces; it might be entertaining.

As they landed, Aziraphale hesitated just for a second in a thought that he didn't announce before removing his arm from her waist. Anathema noticed the hesitation but said nothing. According to Agnes and everyone in the world, they both looked at the lava-filled pit that led to hell. The question was now how to get a mortal and an angel into hell without dying.

"So we made it, but what now Aziraphale any ideas?"

"I don't know, anything in the book anywhere? Or the pages we found?

Anathema asked for her bag again and sat down, going through all the papers, pages, and books she had. As she lifted the last book, a single page written by hand by Agnes fell out of the book. Bending over, Anathema picked it up, reading it aloud. She didn't understand it. Aziraphale held out his hand to read it himself; he had studied Agnes' writings before in a book he never should have had; perhaps he could figure it out.

"Do you understand this?"

Aziraphale took the note, but as their fingers touched, he stopped, taking a step back before he read it. He found the closer they got to hell, the harder it was to breathe around Anathema; there was no rhyme or reason for it; he felt nothing, only for Crowley, yet here he was, he didn't understand.

~Dearest Principality, one of the Cheribum, Warrior of Heaven,

Once you stood and defended, while others fell. Though sometimes what you think you remember, you have to let go of all that; you need to fall before you can stand.

The drop is not the end; getting there is, fall Principality, close your eyes, hold on to each other and on your own volition fall.~

Aziraphale looked up, repeating what it said, then reread it, mouthing the words. Looking between Anathema and the pit, he mouthed the words of the parchment once again.

Maybe, he thought to himself.

Aziraphale walked to the pit and looked into it. Understanding finally, it was a very long drop, through heat and lava. Well, if they were going to die, it would be quick. He looked at Anathema and smiled brightly, taking her breath away from her, purposely.

"Okay, so let's put everything back in the bag, and anything else we can get rid of, your coat and such, would be good, no need for excess. It is rather hot down there, so let's, yeah, let's put it all away."

Aziraphale was grabbing everything they had brought, spinning Anathema out of her coat; when she started to disagree, he frowned and snapped his fingers. She gasped as her jacket was snapped off of her and into the bag. Frowning at Aziraphale, but before she could move, he grabbed her in his arms, pressing her fully against him as he ran for the edge of the pit; his wings snapped out, they wrapped around them tightly, holding them together, then they dropped.

Anathema screamed and closed her eyes tightly, her fingernails scratching against his chest. Aziraphale looked down at her and could feel the terror coming off her; her heart was beating far too fast, she was going to explode if she didn't calm down. His voice broke into her mind, his words soft; tilting her chin up, Aziraphale kissed her.

Anathemas scream silenced slowly, her eyes opened before fluttering shut again, gently he touched his tongue lightly to her lower lip, she moaned quietly into his kiss and let him in. Anathemas fell heavy into his arms as she fell asleep, thankful that he could still do that, they fell.

"I am sorry dear girl, but can't have you dying on me; I need you, and so does Crowley, and as much as you may want this, there is only one that I can have, and as much as it could have been you, it isn't. Forgive me."

Aziraphale wrapped his wings tighter around them as they continued to fall. Aziraphale felt every bounce as he hit walls falling into hell. Tumbling off of stones and boulders, a cracking sound, as he grimaced bones were broken within his wings, it would have to wait, they still fell until they slammed into the ground a final shattering of his wing bones.

Aziraphale would have screamed if he hadn't been knocked unconscious.

Aziraphale and Anathema lay on the floor of hell, alive but injured.


	5. The Ferry Man - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Anathema make it into Hell,  
> broken, as Aziraphale tries to heal anathema  
> they discover that in Hell, you feel the pain  
> of healing, just so you can be broken again.
> 
> Ash tries to keep Crowley hidden, but Lucifers  
> anger is too much for her to hide them both.  
> Lucifer in his anger breaks Crowley in one way  
> or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//Torture, braking of bones, stomping..etc
> 
> THIS IS NOW IN HELL. 
> 
> If you want only the happy ending, then go to the last two chapters.  
> They will be posted as soon as they are updated today.
> 
> THIS IS HELL

**Chapter 5**

_The Ferryman - Part 1_

**[Chapter Five, Playlist - Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7wjTxUbrAMocZS_PXY7Nz-) **

Slowly eyes of every shape and size flutter open, closing again as darkness swirls surrounding them; the light of the angel dims and brightens with each breath he takes lying on the ground under her. Hells darkness the creatures that find themselves living within that darkness somewhere bouncing between the conscious and the unconscious. Reaching for as it touches the light dragging itself away from the divinity it finds within the light, receding into all-consuming darkness.

The witch finally opens her eyes, being able to clear the fog that threatens to take her into sleep again. Placing her hand against the slow rise and fall of Aziraphale's chest, slowly she remembers they had fallen, the kiss, then nothing. Anathema finds herself still lying on top of Aziraphale.

Aziraphale's wings were broken all around her. Still, he holds them wrapping, holding, shuddering, protecting her in all their pain. Anathemas eyes slowly looking over Azirphale's wings taking in the unnatural bend in the bones. Tears come to her, covering her mouth quickly as the darkness senses her, feeling as though she is being watched.

Quietly and slowly getting off of Aziraphale, trying to avoid his wings. Kneeling as close to him as she can, his wings fall to the ground around him, broken, trembling—a whisper of a whimper leaving his lips as his wings touch the ground.

"Don't make a sound, don't breath."

Anathema thinks to herself.

Trying to calm her nerves as best she can. The angel's light glows brighter, casting it away again. She can't see past the light of the angel, which isn't far; for the moment, his breathing seems to expand his light. Suddenly from the darkness, she can smell it, the smell, the decay fall down around her.

Sulfur, brimstone, decay, something old, something wretched crawls through the smells, something lurking underneath. Anathema touches Aziraphale being careful not to injure the angel any further when she feels the wetness running down her own face.

Bringing her fingers to her head, the blood shines, seemingly alive down here, it moves, it follows that luring smell. Turning her head quickly as sounds take over her senses. Something singing, something calling, someone calling, someone callllinggg...

"Annnaaathemaaaa, myyyy loveee, commeeee to me....Annnnaaathemmmaaa, come tooo meee..."

Anathemas' eyes start to glaze over. The darkness still calling to her; it feels her, touches her, the overlapping voices call and begin to guide her into the darkness.

"Annaaaa...AANNNAAA, aannnaatheeemmmaa."

Slowly Anathema stands, her feet carrying her towards the darkness ever so slowly, the voices still singing to her. Brushing over her bringing her into the darkness. One step, two steps, the darkness reaching for her, needing her only to step into the darkness once her hand reaches out to touch it.

Blinding divinity flashes within the cavern. Washing over Anathema, the darkness screaming in agony, vanishing into the wet walls. Aziraphale collapses to his knees, exhaustion, pain wrack his body. Looking at his wings, seeing the bent and broken bones, his divinity glowing but fading with each moment of pain, it gets weaker.

"Anathema!"

Aziraphale calls to Anathema; still, she stands looking for the call, hearing the light singing to her yet, further away from her, beckoning to her. Forcing himself back to his feet, wings dragging behind him, around him, he reaches out, touching her face.

"Anathema, hear me. Look at me, Anathema."

Anathemas eyes gaze up at him, a fog covering beautiful eyes of molten brown; a smile was not meant for him as she returns to looking forward. Looking for whatever is calling her from within the darkness, listening, Aziraphale hears it, sickeningly sweet, luring, tempting. Aziraphale followed Anathema's line of sight, where she was looking catching the shadow of something dancing against the wall in the dark.

"Anathema, look at me."

Transfixed on that dancing shadow, Aziraphale tries to break her line of sight standing in front of her, but she seems to look through him as though he wasn't there. Not breaking out of the trance, Aziraphale takes a deep breath, trying to ease the pain of his wings as he tilts her head up by her chin, kissing her gently, hoping beyond hope it breaks whatever has her within its grasp. Anathema eyes flutter, then as the fog clears, the snap fully open...

Pushing against Aziraphale, he stumbles back, his wings dragging the wrong way against the ground; a muffled groan leaves his lips as he starts to pant at the pain.

"What the hell, Aziraphale!"

Seeing that he broke the temptation from the darkness, he collapses to his knees again, an arm holding him up. His breathing ragged at best, trying to pull his wings back in. Anathema takes in the image of Aziraphale looking more like a broken bird rather than the angel he was. Realizing what had happened, her head looking between the darkness and her angel.

"Oh god, Aziraphale, I am so sorry."

Instantly coming to his side and reaching out for him, she grimaces, holding back a scream seeing and feeling that her arm is just as broken as his wings. Pulling her arm up against her chest, she bites down on her lips, holding in the scream that wants to escape her. Sitting back on her knees next to Aziraphale, both broken in one way or another.

"What do we do? Did we make it?"

Aziraphale simply nods and reaches up to her arm ignoring how his wings drag along the floor, following wherever his arm goes. Holding back his pain, holding in the screams that threaten to leave him with each motion that moves his wings.

"Lord hear me, please, heal her wounds. We could really use some help here."

Anathema collapses to the ground as her arm snaps, a sickening sound as the bones grind against each other, forcing themselves back together. As a scream starts to leave her, Aziraphales hand closes over her mouth, trying to dampen the sound; they can't afford notice any more than they have. Aziraphale can hear the bones, can hear her screams, there is nothing he can do, nor does he understand why this was making creating pain.

Anathema passes out as her bones fix themselves by God's grace, but God's grace can only work so much in Hell, it isn't where divinity should be. Pain is meant to be felt here; fixing can be made so you can be broken again. Aziraphale realized what was going to happen as he looked at his broken wings. Wings that were bent in too many directions, if the blood on his feathers were any indicator of how broken some bones were, he needs the witch to be awake; she needs to keep him as quiet as she can while he heals himself.

Aziraphale sat there trying not to move, keeping his wings still trying to keep his divinity around them but quiet, the light like a beacon. They should have thought this through better. Pulling Anathema up onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her, tucking her into him, trying to keep the human presence quiet and her safe. This was not a good idea, but it was the only idea he had.

Adam walked into Heaven with God, hand in hand. An audible and collective gasp from all of the angels as they feel their presence, in an instant, Gabriel appears. A look of death on his face as he stands, not in his suit, but his angelic armor, weapon raised, pointing directly at the antichrist. Adam looks at him with a child-like wonder and tilts his head, waving his hand at Gabriel. Without request or want, Gabriel is moved out of the way; Adam grins.

"Adam, do not move my angels please, they are not part of your game, and this is my Heaven, not yours; they are not chess pieces."

Gabriel stood baffled at what is going on and why he moved. God raises her hand, and the Heavens open completely, placing Adam in awe of what he sees. A never-ending sky, never-ending spires, and lights, angels flying and gliding as they go about their day, people of old and new, arriving and departing. Music that seemingly plays from the sky itself, Adam looks up at it, and God notices.

"I brought you here for a reason Adam, I want to show you what the two angels you are playing with really are and what they were."

Adam nods, still in awe; God places an arm around Adam and lets her wings unfurl, something that Gabriel hasn't seen since the very start of Heaven, he stands back and kneels to her. Her wings tall and proud, all the colors of ever-flowing through them, looking down at Adam, who touches a feather and nods. God takes off flying them into the skies above, past the brightness and lights, to the darkness of The Nether.

"Adam, this is The Nether. The Nothing is where we start, this is where Heaven started, where I started."

God flew faster, breaking through The Nether into a fully starlit sky, sparkling like diamonds, colors of every color ever, matching God's wings as they swirl. Lights dance across the sky; the lights amaze and astonish, beautiful beyond anything that Adam could ever dream of or had a thought of. God stops and looks down at Adam's face seeing the awe in it.

"Adam, Aziraphale, and Raphael made this."

Adam looked at her as God brought them down upon a very dim Nebula on the far side of everything. Looking out, he finds himself speechless, bending down, touching the faint Nebula they stand on.

"What happened to this one God?"

"I happened, Adam, Lucifer, your father happened. This was where Aziraphale and Raphael made the first stars together, but this here that we stand on was the first creation by Raphael or, as you know him, Crowley. They stood here and created all this together, out of their love of each other. The war came, and many fell; Raphael never should have, but I had to let him. His healing healed an angel that was already falling, and they took him."

God looked genuinely saddened.

"The Nebula dimmed, when Aziraphale, who leads all of my armies, tried to hold Raphael, and Raphael let go, not wanting him to fall. I broke them both."

She sighed sadly.

"I made my angels forget but cursed the fallen with remembering. Crowley remembers and can't tell Aziraphale; Aziraphale has to remember on his own."

Adam simply looked at her.

"You did this? Have you seen what will happen if it's not fixed? I could have just told him"

"He wouldn't have believed you, Adam; he has to see for himself for any of it to make sense."

Adam nodded, understanding but still confused if God knew what would happen if they didn't remember.

"This is why I am letting you play your game; this is why I am showing you what reality is. You are the only one that can fix my mistake, and they are the only ones that can stop your father from taking you; even with you saying no, it will take one of them to tell you when to say it."

Adam shook his head and looked back over the stars and then at the dying Nebula.

"This dies, we all do."

Placing his hand on it and closing his eyes, the Nebula brightens for only a moment before it shudders and dims even more. Adam quickly looks to God, who looks back at Adam.

"Raphael, your father has him."

Lucifer charges into the room any semblance of organized chaos gone, pure unadulterated evil flows off him. His eyes look throughout the room, not finding Crowley, the chains empty, his blood covering the floor, the little demon missing, her blood on the floor. Letting out a reverberating scream, he tears the room apart.

Hell trembles at his anger; all inhabitants scream and claw, crying out in pain. Crowley cries out as the little demon covers his mouth, holding her own cries at bay. Lucifer's head snaps in the direction. Ash knows she is not strong enough to keep them both hidden for long; she tears herself away from Crowley, he reappears, as tears fall down her face.

Lucifer grabs Crowley and throws him across the room, as his bones hit the wall with an audible snap that seems to be projected throughout all of Hell can be heard. Crowley's wings snap out. Lucifer grins wickedly, walking over to the unconscious and dying Crowley, picking him up, he takes him and calls hooks from the walls, hooking them through his wings, spreading them full out.

As the hooks enter the flesh of his wings, his eyes snap open, screaming. With a snap and a flash of teeth, Lucifer has the chains pull his wings tight, lifting him off the floor. A mix of black and golden blood drip from his wings; Lucifer walks toward that and licks it from his wings. His eyes widen as he looks at him.

"So you didn't lose all your divinity, huh, Raphael. I knew I should have played with you sooner. To think, you still think Aziraphale is going to somehow save you after all this time."

Crowley looks into those dead eyes with so much hate in his soul.

"Fuck you, Samael, you will never turn my head, not now, not in Heaven, nowhere. You are weak, you are nothing, you were nothing in Heaven, and you will always be nothing in comparison to him."

Lucifer growled deeply, ripping the hooks from his wings, dropping him to the floor, stomping on his wings, bones snapping, crushing them. Ash tried to cover her ears from the screams, from the crushing sound of bone on bone, from the sounds of bones snapping again and again.

From the cries of one of God's first angels, the grief is too much. Lucifer leaves him broken on the ground, laying in his own golden and black blood. Crowley passes out, Ash waits, slowly leaving the safety of the small hole in the wall. Kneeling next to Crowley, her head falls into her hands, looking over the broken angel. This was too much for her to heal; her tears dropped onto his face.

Crowley touched her with his fingers, not moving anything else. Raggedly, panting, and sobbing...

"He'll get here, Ash. Make sure he takes you with him; you don't belong here, go hide, leave me."

Her eyes widen and shaking her head at him.

"I can't leave you; you saved me; I need to get you out of here, Raphael."

Looking around frantically, he squeezes the fingers he can reach without moving his broken body.

"Can you fly little angel? "

Ash nodded at him, still running her tiny hand through his matted hair. Trying to ease some of his pain, it's too much, her little heart being overwhelmed by the pain and sorrow.

"Good, find him, he is here, I can feel him, he's hurt, but he brought help with him, find him."

Ash put him in an unfeeling sleep, keeping him as numb as she could, letting him sleep, praying that even if Lucifer came back, Crowley wouldn't awaken.

"Sleep Raphael, sleep."

Ash got up as quickly as she could, making sure she was still shielded from view, not knowing which way to go or where to go. Looking down on what was left of Raphael, she looked over his broken wings and remembered he had said...

"I can feel him,"

Looking over his feathers, and ones that had been torn out, one single feather caught her eyes, black but covered in golden blood and only golden blood. Picking it up, stars shimmered within the feather; she held it to her heart and closed her eyes, seeing a gold and silver thread, weak, but present, seeing it led somewhere, suddenly feeling so much love it took her breath looking down at Raphael, and back up.

"It has to be him."

Letting her wings fully unfurl, Ash darted up into the cavernous halls and caves of Hell. Quickly speeding towards what she hoped was Aziraphale.


	6. The Ferry Man - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema wakes only to find Aziraphale can't  
> heal himself where they are and the creatures of  
> Hell are slowly ebbing there way closer to them and  
> that have to move.
> 
> Anathema finds her courage, pushing Aziraphale moving  
> him further along, commanding him to move, finally  
> reaching the edge of an ocean of tortured souls they stop.
> 
> Aziraphale kneels getting himself ready to try and  
> fix his wings only to have the little angel find them  
> clasping her hand over Aziraphales mouth...
> 
> A payment, a warning, and a Ferryman bring them  
> further along their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Injury being healed, creatures of hell

**Chapter 6 - Part 2**   
_The Ferryman_

**[ Chapter Six, Playlist - Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6m0Eb2qsOKPhb3VHiwdqew) **

Darkness started to close in around them as Aziraphale weakened. His injuries still as severe as they were, not being able to heal himself without the help of Anathema. Aziraphale's light slowly dimmed; within his arms, a witch stirred, her eyes opening with a gasp. Everything around them stills for only a moment, until a sound of something slithering closer, they needed to move. Anathema looked up at Aziraphale and his wings; her arm, shes able to move it even though it was still sore.

"Aziraphale, we need to move from this spot."

Anathema looked at Aziraphale slightly panicked, her eyes darting back to the wall where something has awoken and slithers ever closer. Aziraphale nods and tries to stands, but faulters stumbling back down to his knee. Anathema tried to help catch him but realizes as her knees start to shake under his weight that she needs him to try harder.

"Come on, Aziraphale, you lead armies, you need to save Crowley, get up, we have to move. Please, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale clamored to his feet, his broken wings, bleeding drag behind him, his light fading with each step he takes, his arm draped over Anathema's shoulder. Knowing he is too heavy, too big for her to carry, he tries to keep himself up independently.

"I hear water, do you hear water Aziraphale, listen, do you hear it?"

Stopping for a moment as Anathema caught her breath trying to adjust Aziraphale better against her, she had to get them away from whatever was coming towards them.

"I hear something Anathema, I can hear water as well. "

Growling from the dark spins both their heads around looking behind them. Smaller rats and creatures invade the space they had been in, licking the blood, eating the feathers. Aziraphale watched in horror as his feathers were consumed, burning the rodents, blood exploding from them as the divinity coursed in them. Anathema pulled against his arm...

"Aziraphale, pick up the pace, Zira, move. Don't you dare give up; you promised to get me out of here, you promised to find Crowley and save him. You lead the armies for God, pull yourself together, let's go!"

Looking back at her, he nodded; pulling himself together, he bit down again the pain, grabbing Anathema, letting his wings drag behind him. He ran towards the sound of the water. Aziraphale kept hearing her words in his head, you promised, you promised, and Aziraphale didn't break his promises.

The closer they got to the water, the louder it became, but it wasn't water; it was the sounds of people, cursed tormented, and drowning. He still sped towards it as more and more creatures of the dark poured over themselves, trying to get to them, Anathema screamed.

Aziraphale abruptly stopped, his foot almost slipping into what looked like a sea; a river of blood ran through the ocean, a sea of blood and people. The pain-wracked him dropping to his knees, Anathema scrambled back up onto her feet.

"We have to heal you, Aziraphale."

Anathemas eyes watching behind them from where they had come, seeing the door they had come from, the noises growing, growling, and scraping but coming no further than that doorway.

"I can't Anathema, if I do, everything will know we are here. You felt your arm; that was the grace of God, healing you, and you felt that. Look at my wings."

For the first time, Anathema really could see just how damaged and broken they were. Bends and breaks that shouldn't be were clearly visible now, her eyes trailed to where the bones met his back, why he was dragging them came into view the bones were broken but had cut through the skin, white, slivers of shattered bone visible, golden blood covered the feathers at his back.

"Aziraphale, you have to. You won't make it to Crowley if you don't."

Aziraphale looked down, slowly bringing his eyes back up to her. Remembrance...

"Raphael"

Aziraphale corrected her as kindly as he could. Feeling more and more of what he once was in Heaven slowly ebbing its way into his mind tearing down the cobwebs of forgetfulness. Anger was slowly taking its place, anger for all that was stolen from him, fury from why he was made to forget.

"His name is Raphael. I forgot, I couldn't remember him, I only knew him as he is now, I thought. He is Raphael, an Archangel."

Aziraphale said no more, but to the witch, she could tell he remembered a lot more than he was letting on.

"Raphael, we need to get to him."

Anathema touched his arm with a nod and waited for him. Taking a deep breath Aziraphale sat down on the ground mere inches away from the edge of the water, his divinity attracting yet pushing the tormented away from the edge.

Ash flew through the halls, making it to where the circles started; flying higher up for a moment, she could see all the horrors below her. Trying as she might keeping her eyes straight ahead of her following the golden thread that was barely visible, she couldn't keep the screams from down below her from her ears.

The circles for each mortal sin spiraled below her. Lucifer had added in more circles within circles for his pleasure. Covering her ears finally from the screams below, the lights of the only actual city shown. Further along, she flew as fast as her wings would take her, following that thread; just as she made it to the city border the thread, lit up like the sun; she watched as the light flew through the thread, turning her head, continued back towards Raphael.

Hope hit her; she had hoped; she glittered under her invisibility and pushed herself to fly faster. She had to be close to Aziraphale, somewhere nearby, she had to be. Raphael needed her to be.

"Alright, just give me a minute."

Aziraphale knelt leaning forward on his knees, resting his chest against them, laying his hand in front of him, his forehead touching the cold floor. His wings draped out in every direction the should not be, his blood pooling around his sides, staining his armor gold.

Ash saw him, she saw his light, she was looking at Heaven, she was looking at him. She heard him say the word Lord and dove onto him, her hand covering his mouth. Panic-stricken, she tightened her grip over his mouth, knowing he could quickly kill her, she had to stop him.

"Nooooo!!!"

Anathema fell backward, tripping over the bag; Aziraphale blinked but didn't move; there was a tiny little thing on him; he bit her finger lightly. Ash gasped and fell off him to the floor. Looking up at him from the floor, Ash couldn't stop the smile that plastered itself on her face.

Long ago, she had accepted that she would never see Heaven; she would always be lost here on Earth, still hiding from Lucifer, his demons. Yet here she was, trying to save a Fallen Archangel and helping a Principality, but as she looked at Aziraphale, she could see what he really was. Ash was helping the original Principality, one of the Cheribum.

Her eyes looked down along the broken wings that were sprawled out around him. She had gotten there just as Aziraphale was about to try and heal his own wings; she trembled at the thought of what would have happened to him had she not gotten there in time.

Anathema had gotten up and was about to hit her with the bag when Aziraphale sat up, holding back a sudden need to scream, he pointed gasping in pain.

"Feather..look...feather."

Aziraphale panted and dropped his forehead back to the floor. Ash held up Raphael's feather; golden blood had stained it.

"Raphael..."

Was all Aziraphale could get out before he finally passed out. Anathema looked between the two and the feather.

"Alright, who and what are you, and where did you get that?"

Anathema asked, holding the bag up like a sword. The little demon walked to her, around her, touched her, and smiled. Anathema felt the twist of a small hand in her hair, heard the little one smell her. Coming around to the front of Anathema, she flew up, looking into brown eyes that she remembered.

"Agnes?"

Anathema stepped back.

"How do you know that name?"

Ash finally relaxed; an angelic smile placed itself firmly on Ash's mouth.

"Agnes is an Earth Angel, she was our angel, we were her angels, or as humans called us fairies, a punishment from God for reading her book."

Ash waited for something and held up her little hands.

"You are? You have her blood; I can smell her on you."

Anathemas mouth was agape and stuttered out...

"Descendant."

Ash look thrilled for a moment, even as their surroundings seeped into her being.

"She went home; she never deserved what they did to her. So, in that case, I guess, while you are here, I work for you. I missed this. We all felt we were deserted."

Anathema nodded. There was far too much to discuss right now; it could wait until after they were free of Hell and had Raphael. Both looked down at and the angel that was in dire need of healing now.

"Why did you stop him from healing himself?"

Ash looked down and made herself slightly bigger, kneeling next to the Principality with reverence, her eyes were simply taking him in, what she could see, she touched his wings, she held a look of devastation, her tears fell.

"Aziraphale cannot heal himself here; it would chain him and kill him."

Ash beckoned Anathema over to her and had her kneel on the other side of him.

"Shield him; oh, what is your name?"

"Anathema, and what do you mean shield?"

"You don't know? You wouldn't; we weren't there for you, were we."

Ash smiled and held her hand up to Anathema...

"Touch my hand; I will do it this time but feel what I do, and then help me do it. You are an Earth Angel, for humans, but called a witch. Now close your eyes and feel what protects you, then touch him, listen closely, given what he is, you'll feel something; do not lose yourself in him. It's a pull, a draw, he will draw you in; it's built into him for what he is. Not many would be able to handle it, you and I, no, his divinity would kill us, but Raphael is his, and he is Raphaels, do not lose yourself in the love that is there; it isn't meant for us. Do you understand? You're going to have to fight it."

Ash closed her eyes, touching Aziraphale, inhaling sharply as the pull grabbed hold of her light, waiting for Anathema as she did the same. A gasp left her as she felt her shield along with something that was trying to make her look into his light.

Anathema touched Aziraphale realizing quickly why it was hard to not look at him. His divinity commanded you to do so; it changed and swirled in fury and light, held together by more love, and all that was God and Heaven. You wanted to lose yourself in what he was; it felt safe and all-consuming.

Anathema felt the many eyes looking at her as she invaded his space, some interested, others irritated, but still they watched. She tried to avoid looking directly into any of them, forcing her eyes shut against their stare.

Anathema dragged him into her "shield" Ash waited and saw Anathema finally on the other side of the eyes. Getting her attention, she flew over and held her hands. Anathema gasped, seeing Ash in her angelic form, all light, all colors, solidly transparent, but there, sparkling, she could swear she heard bells.

"Keep him covered Anathema, I need to heal him, don't leave me here after...please."

Ash pleaded as Anathema was taken in by her chiming voice of bells and sounds.

Somewhere within the walls of Hell, a witch, and a fairy, shielded and healed a Principality. The shield holding in the screams and torments of a Principality being tortured of his broken wings. The walls of Heaven would have crumbled under the weight of his cries, his wings ripping back into place, angelic bones grinding, snapping, as his wings were twisted violently back into place.

In her shield, Anathema ears bled, Ash sobbed and screamed at the pain that wracked through her. As her light grew brighter, a sudden explosion within the protection of divinity caused them both to drop, as the last break snapped into place. Three laid on the ground by the edge of a sea of blood and tortured people.

A light traveled along a gold and silver thread; it traveled back to its owner; the light was a part of Aziraphale's grace that touched the thread and remembered. It didn't stop till it found Raphael and sobbed as it saw his broken body, slowly wrapping around him and within him. Raphael's grace recognized it weakly, reaching out for it.

Aziraphale's grace touched the grace that he long since forgot; it brightened as Aziraphales grace stood guard over what was left of Raphaels. It wept and continued to coil around that grace.

"He remembered."

Eyes the color of a storm at sea flashed open, divinity glowing within them. Wrath and fury dripped and flowed off of Aziraphale, not keeping himself in check, eyes glowed around him.

"Raphael."

Aziraphale stood looking at his wings. Gently touching them, he ran his fingers over them and smiled; the pain was gone, they took on a new shimmer, something touched him, his wings took in whatever it was and kept it. Turning towards the sea, he looked out and fully stood for the first time, in a long time, his wings stretched out, with a snap; the edges melded together, blades shown against the firelight, the blood from the waters reflected against the silver edges.

His entire being was ready to shake down the very walls of Hell; behind him, the two watched on in awe. Neither had ever seen anything like this nor would they have ever...

"Aziraphale? You alright?"

He turned his head, looking back over his shoulder, taking in the two, and nodded. Remembering, looking at them, his mind deciding what to do next, the shimmer of his golden thread holding Raphaels silver together.

"We need to go there."

Aziraphale pointed towards the city.

"Principality Aziraphale? Might I suggest flying? You are just a bit noticeable at this point."

Ash looked way up as did Anathema, he looked down on them. He had inadvertently, almost turned into his true form; he blinked and fixed that.

"Sorry, been a while." he grinned.

His eyes fell to the tiny little demon.

"I have never seen one of you before; you weren't there at the fall; why are you here? Also, nice touch on my wings, I like it."

He smiled at her, she would have combusted, but instead, she blushed and unintentionally turned invisible. Even talking to him was more than she ever thought possible; she had touched, healed, and gave him a bit of herself, and he had kept it.

"Wait, there was a little thing there, right?"

He grinned and waited, a small bell-like giggle, finally she popped back into view.

"Sorry, yes, but no, we weren't there, we were never there, we were made for Raphael's garden and to help Agnes, but when the humans left, and after Agnes was taken Lucifer found us and took us, I am the last of my kind, Raphael saved me."

She held out his feather to Aziraphale.

"He said you were here, and to find you, you needed help."

Aziraphale looked at the feather and the blood on it; it wasn't from the little one.

"What's your name, and how bad is he?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor as her form shimmered, trying not to go invisible with the grief of all she had seen; Aziraphale picked her up and looked at her.

"Tell me, please." she shook her head.

"Ashenale, sir, he isn't good. There was too much for me to heal; I tried, I healed him before the last time, but there was just too much."

Aziraphale nodded at her and tilted his head towards his shoulder; she smiled and shrunk to her true form and blended in on his shoulder, light passing through her. Anathema watched this and tilted her head; Aziraphale shrugged...

"Safest place for the smallest of angels?"

Anathema chuckled and looked at the feather.

"What are we going to do with that?"

Aziraphale thought and reached behind him, pulling out a matching feather.

"Put it in its place."

Anathema nodded and reached her fingers into his feathers; he shivered and frowned, but not really.

"Sorry, sorry, not like I do this a lot." she grinned.

"No, guess not..."

Anathema found the spot and carefully placed the feather, just near where it needed to go, and his wing brought it into itself; they fluffed and stretched out.

Anathema gasped, colors of iridescent black graced his perfect wings, lining the edge of the silver, and at the very ends of each bladed tip, a black cruel curved barb grew.

"Well, that's something new; you really need to be very careful at this point; you are, in fact, a walking weapon."

Aziraphale grinned...

"Always was Anathema, just forgot."

He was rather smug in that answer; if she wasn't slightly nervous, she would have kicked him. Ash sat proudly, leaning against his neck as she held on...

"Good luck getting me down from here."

Aziraphale smirked at her. The group approached the sea and looked over it.

"So, who is bringing the souls from here now?"

No one spoke; no one was really sure. A boat, not a big boat, but a boat with a cloaked and covered Ferryman was edging its way towards them in the distance. Aziraphale tucked Anathema behind him, raising his wing to block her from view.

"I think that's our ride, sir." Ash pointed out in the water,

Aziraphale nodded in agreement.

The boat stopped as the head turned, no words spoken at first. It seemed to be taking in the group, Anathema peeked, and he saw her.

"There you are, m'dear, do not fret, you can come out. I only drive the souls across, nothing more. Though your soul is firmly attached still, and yet, you.... I remember you Principality, though, you would not remember me, is the way of things. Either way, it is nice to see you. I can only assume you need a way across, I cannot take you without payment, or else, I would have to deal with him, and I make it a point to never have to deal with him."

Aziraphale lowered his wing and let Anathema step forward.

"What would you take as payment?" Aziraphale tilted his head in question.

"Normally it's a gold coin, keeps me in good graces with him, but in this case, I'll take an angel feather. I would like to take one last flight above Hell and see all I have missed, for my own mistakes, just one last flight, being able to feel free and see the sky above me. I haven't seen the light of day in over six thousand years Principality, you could let me have that one grace."

Anathema looked at Aziraphale, who was still holding his own feather that he had popped out; looking between his feather and the Ferryman, he handed the feather to Anathema.

"Would this do?"

Anathema held out the large feather to the Ferryman, a skeletal hand reached out and took it; his form shimmered and became what he once was, if only while he held that feather. He was beautiful, angelic, smiling, taking a deep breath out of pain, out of misery.

"Thank you. However, you will have to hold her Principality Aziraphale, the entire way across; I cannot keep the souls for reaching for an intact soul; it will be the end of her."

The Ferryman nodded to Aziraphale, who picked her up and held her against him; he looked at her, swallowed, and then back at the man who shook his head.

"You are not going to enjoy what comes next, Principality Aziraphale, maybe for that moment, but regret will keep you here. No matter what happens here, do not regret it; that is how here works, your regrets keep you here, and you are about to make some."

With his warning, they boarded the boat and sailed off down the river, the river that ran through the blood-soaked sea of tortured people, those that couldn't pay and are now stuck there for eternity. Anathema started sliding, and the way he was holding her was at her waist facing out; it was not comfortable in the slightest.

"Aziraphale, for the love of God, please, turn me around, this hurts, and you are not the gentlest at the moment."

He looked down and grimaced.

"Oh god, sorry about that."

Aziraphale held her out in front of him. Still, she weighed nothing and turned her towards him, bringing her in at his side; she hooked her legs around his hip and sat there, her arms coiling around his neck. Anathema tried to not look at him and keep her eyes ahead, but his face was not the only issue; the way she was placed did not help with the rocking of the boat.

Aziraphale swallowed and looked ahead, his eyes trying oh so hard not to look at her. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful, but something down here drew out any thought you had about anything and made it so much worse; he felt the warmth of her arms around her neck and every single inch of where her body had contact against his.

There was a reason for him being fueled by fury and wrath, it was what was needed, but now, fury and wrath could easily slip into other realms of what he needed. He suddenly realized he had already fallen into that realm...

"Shit." was all he could think.

He turned his head unwillingly and took in her face; as his eyes traveled down her, he saw her swallow, and that made it all so much worse.  
Lights appeared on the next shore. Music could be heard, angelically dark music, sad, cursed hymns, perverted prayers on voice.

The Ferryman looked over at Aziraphale and shook his head. He knew it wasn't the Principalities' fault; she was a witch; it was in her to tempt him without her even knowing that was their job, significantly down here, and it was working far too well. The Ferryman was amazed the Principality had lasted as long as he was.

"Aziraphale," he said rather loudly.

That turned his head with an irritated look, which caused the Ferryman to actually laugh.

"Remember my words Aziraphale, no regrets, or you will be working for him, down here."

Aziraphale shook his head for a moment and nodded, but as the boat rocked, a hitched gasp next to his ear flipped his head back.

"Welcome to the City of the Dead, where those remain that have but haven't caused enough evil to be let into Hell but not able to travel to Heaven. The Forgotten. The Damned"

Aziraphale had to all but tear his eyes away from Anathema, even her name was becoming a draw.

"One last bit of advice Aziraphale, the gates to the circles are guarded and she will have no power there, but she will have power over you. Don't regret it, things aren't always what they seem here, and you will find that love wins out."

The Ferryman smiled.

"Why are you helping us?"

"Because I hate him, I owe Aziraphale and Raphael. Don't ask me more than that, I cannot say, rules are rules, and our curse is our own. Just remember, Aziraphale."

The Ferryman bowed dramatically, letting his wings unfurl, and placed the angelic feather within his own. They watched as his wings repaired themselves, and he took off. They could hear his joyous laugh as he left for one last flight.


	7. City of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema, Aziraphale, and Ash make it  
> to the City of the Dead. Something within Hell  
> pulls and drags at Aziraphale, the witch being  
> more of temptation than either knew. 
> 
> Running into Lilith, her anger of them being  
> in her City, drives her to control her witch.  
> Though having to fight off what her intentions  
> are, the group makes it out, finding out  
> something they didn't know.
> 
> As the group makes it through the City and too  
> the circles, Crowley is introduced to Jack the Ripper  
> one of Lucifer's more insane human demons.
> 
> Making it to the door where Crowley is  
> behind, still, they have to fight off  
> the demons that are coming for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// It's a Hard Chapter
> 
> Torture, Blood, Injury, Touch Upon Non-Consent because of a demon(yes they get out of it)  
> Fighting, descriptions of the fight.
> 
> IT IS HELL, IT IS AWFUL, TERRIBLE AND I DIDN'T MAKE IT NICE.
> 
> WORSE BEFORE IT GETS BETTER - BUT IT DOES HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, MAYBE.

**Chapter 7**   
_City of the Dead_   
  


**[Chapter Seven, Playlist - Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi42g8QWuaLzmzYgM-OsgKAx) **

Anathema watched as the Ferryman disappeared into the darkness, his light and joy slowly silencing the cries the further he went. Anathemas eyes dropped back, finding blazing blue eyes looking back at her; storms of the oceans held no light to what she saw there. Turmoil, confusion, wrath, fury, and something she felt more than saw, suddenly warmer than she wanted to be.

Aziraphale's eyes stayed locked on her, seemingly unable to tear himself away from her. Slowly she brought her hand up to his face, lightly touching his cheek; he pressed his cheek into her hand, closing his eyes, breaking the contact, letting her down. Anathema took a few steps away from him as he breathed again, something she didn't even realize he had stopped doing.

"Aziraphale...are you, are you okay?"

Anathema looked between the angel at his shoulder and him, as she asked almost silently. Ash still on his shoulder, whispering in his ear, something that he shook his head ~No~ to.

"I'm fine now, just, just stay not so close to me for a bit, please."

Anathema nodded as he opened his eyes, keeping from looking directly in her eyes. Ash continued to flutter about his head from shoulder to shoulder, almost intentionally annoying him; the little angel seemed to know what she was doing because she had his attention; his wrath was barely glowing as he calmed.

As they walked towards the City of the Dead, an Ebony and Gold erected gate greeted them, the gate matching the City's barrier; a false sense of beauty was found there. There was no other entry but the entrance; from what they could see, Aziraphale looked around the encircled City.

"Could you fly us over Aziraphale?"

Anathema asked innocently enough, but even her voice was dragging against him in ways he didn't want. However, it kept pulling on him, trying to make him forget, to enjoy, he went to reach for her to pull her to him again, but Ash stayed in his ears now, slightly louder making a strange ringing sound that had him step back.

"No, that would not be a good idea, m'dear, something here, or down here, is making things difficult for me right now, and I am afraid you would not be safe if I did."

Aziraphale inhaled sharply before looking back to the gate.

"We need to find a way in, Ash. Can you get in?"

Ash left Aziraphale's shoulder begrudgingly and flew quickly, a light sparkle flowing from her as she went and slipped through the bars sideways, being enveloped in the darkness that was beyond that gate. A sudden laugh and a high pitched screech could be heard from overhead, looking up a pure white owl with feathers far too long and flowing flew above them.

It landed next to the gate, looking at them, eyes the color of violet flames took them into consideration, as black horns came into view following the feathers' pattern. Dropping to the ground from the gate, with an almost silent thud, the owl landed, standing and shimmering up and into one of the most beautiful women.

She stood tall, proud, beautiful, her hair falling in waves of amber and reds, flowing to the ground, braids, and loose curls adorned her head, around the horns that grew back from her skull. Her teeth, pearl white, with sharp points on four of her teeth, her forked tongue ran across them as she took in the two in front of her.

Her robes barely there, dropping to the floor, flowing behind her, making her mesmerizing to view, her lips blood red and full, every inch of her screamed of temptation, lust, and desire, but more. Slowly she started to walk towards them, her legs long, slipping out between slits in her robes, bare and beautiful, a snake tattoo wrapping one leg and apple blossoms wrapping the other, an apple on one branch.

Her smirk was the most alluring wicked grin; it seemingly lived upon her countenance. Aziraphale had never seen her before, though something about her made him place some form of recognition. As she spoke to them, her voice fully entranced Anathema; the woman grinned at the new prospects, turning her eyes towards Aziraphale; her smile faltering seeing his wings.

Aziraphale stayed perfectly still as she walked around him, her fingers and hands trailing over his wings. Keening over his feather as she walked by them, slowly and lazily fingering the prominent bones from his back out and down the sharp edges of the blades, leaving slight blood marks and drips on his feathers.

She stood in front of him, her chest heaved for a moment as her breath had hitched touching him, bringing her fingers to her mouth she licked the blood from them.

"Principality, or Cherubim, I wonder.,"

She smirked again, leaning up on to her toes and placing her hands on his chest, her split tongue darting out, tasting the air, and then licking across his lips. Aziraphale tried to step back, but she held him still and continued to taste his lips, darting into his mouth; he couldn't move, she grinned further.

"So, both, how interesting, tell me, Now, what brings you here Principality of the Cherubim, Watcher of the Eyes? Could it be a certain demon? His screams are delicious..."

She stepped back and moved to Anathema, whispering in her ear and sliding around her.

"Don't keep me waiting, Principality, I don't have the patience for not obeying me, ask Adam. He ran away..."

Aziraphale eyes widened, and his wrath quickly whipped out from him in protection.

"Lilith? No, you, how?"

Aziraphale tried to grasp the situation as he realized who he was dealing with and then looked at Anathema, whose eyes instantly locked onto his causing him to stop breathing. Her eyes were filled with lust and want, and he could do nothing about it; he stepped back, his wings slamming into the ground, holding him away from her.

"Oh come now Aziraphale, surely you remember me....you did watch when Adam first met me, I saw you, you liked it...would you like a repeat performance, maybe I can use your witch, she is of the night you know."

Her tongue ran up the side of Anathema's face as she stared at Aziraphale.

"Or maybe I could let her loose on you, you know as well as I do, you can't say no to her, not down here, and not now, you didn't think past ssssaving your demon. Did you think of where she truly was part of, did you? Didn't know you'd run into me, did you? You may command armies Aziraphale, but I control men and witches alike..."

Lilith slowly slid her hands over Anathema's body, tilting her head back against her shoulder, beckoning Aziraphale to her pale neck. He could see the fluttering pulse under her skin; he took a step, pressing his wings deeper into the ground.

"No. I, I can't, I won't. You weren't always like this.."

Aziraphale whined, trying not to go to her. Lilith let her tongue do what Aziraphale wanted desperately to do, eliciting a moan from Anathema, unintentionally or not. Aziraphale's wrath lashed out, feeling the danger he was in, as his true form started to emerge, eyes, thousands of eyes appeared on him and his wings, all turning towards Lilith and the danger she posed.

Just as his wrath lashed out at Lilith and hit her, his wings rushed forward, grabbing Anathema. Trying to protect her as he flew up into the air, his wings took them; Anathema latched around his neck and desperately kissed him; he couldn't help it as he kissed her back, his wings slamming back to the ground.

Lilith sat back and chuckled as she watched; the kiss continued to deepen, neither wanting to be doing this; his hands traveled her body, fighting every inch of the way. A tear fell down Anathemas cheek; he saw it and let his hand travel down her leg to his; grabbing hold of his dagger, he jammed it into his leg, dropping her and falling back onto a knee.

The dagger sticking out of his leg, Anathema cried out throwing, throwing her hands towards Lilith, her shield hitting her, knocking her gaze away. They both breathed as the gates opened; Ash flew out, taking her place on Aziraphale's shoulder, instantly speaking in his ears, not stopping, soothing, calming.

Anathema could hear her now; Ash was calming him, grounding him, keeping his thoughts on what needed to be done; Ash knew what he was going through and prevented it.

Anathema looked at his leg that was now bleeding golden blood all over the floor; strange noises started scampering towards them. Scratching, growling, and other noises were closer, approaching slowly surrounding them. She grabbed the dagger and ripped out of his leg,

"ASH heal him, now; we need to go~."

As she was told, Ash healed Aziraphale, a flash of pure divinity flashed through the City, attracting everything. Lilith could only laugh at the grouping's debacle even though she fought with what was expected and what she wanted within her.

"Oh, did you forget I control the creatures and beasts of the night, little mortal? Why should I let you pass or even live? I quite enjoy the screams of that demon, didn't know someone could make noises like that, plus it's almost time for the next batch."

Lilith seemed to think on everything for a moment and raised her hands into the air, all noises stopped, and everything seemed to back away from them.

"Actually, I think I will help you; I will bring you to the outskirts of the city, just so I can enjoy the pain your Principality is about to go through, especially when the screams down here are so much worse."

Lilith's grin was beyond wicked as pointed teeth, and forked tongue flashed out of her mouth. A bright light, divinity, a flash turning her back into an owl, she waited for them to follow.

"You were the first Lilith; we did nothing to you."

Lilith's eyes flared violet flames, slamming back into the ground, and stalked up to and onto Aziraphale, her eyes blazing as she pushed Aziraphale back to the ground straddling him, not caring about the blood she knelt in. Lilith looked down at him with less than a grin, a smile that hated him for merely existing.

"You think the fall was bad for your little demon Principality, you know nothing. I was cast out and forgotten, and I did my job, I tamed the creatures of the night, I did all God asked of me, and then she threw me away because of Adam because I didn't want to be controlled by him. I was his first wife, I was the first, and I was cast out and turned into this because I would not submit. Made to be the first Temptation and the Demon of Lust. Do not dare to tell me what you did or did not do to me. Your very existence is an insult to me; you traversing in my home is an insult to me."

Liliths face softened, and he could see the angelic divinity she once was, if only for a moment before the hurt came back over her. Aziraphale could see the torment of the fight within her between anger and desperation.

"My creator threw me away, didn't even make me fall, didn't remove my connection from her love, just stopped loving me, just forgot me, and I get to feel every moment of being thrown away, and I still do. Lucifer fell and found me, remade me into something, and gave me a purpose again, so now, I get to be what I am without judgment, without curse, without being forgotten. I never went against my God; I was just a thrown away, now get up and get out of my City."

Lilith stood his golden blood on her legs and her robes, her eyes still flaming violet as she turned back into that beautiful pure white owl; he realized she honestly had never fallen; her form was that of pure divinity, just as his dove was. He sighed and nodded at her, standing, he held his leg, the pain still there, but the bleeding stopped and slowly knitting itself shut.

Aziraphale looked at Lilith and bowed his head to her in apology for his assumption. Still, his eyes fell to Anathema, who was holding her arms tightly around herself, and guilt flowed over him; he felt the first tendril of regret latching onto his leg. Ash felt it and started talking again, the tendril slowly letting go as she kept talking.

"Anathema?"

Aziraphale said quietly and apologetically; she looked at him and then to the owl.

"Please, let's just get out of here; this is not where we need to be right now."

Anathema nodded and followed slightly behind Aziraphale but stayed between his wings behind him; he kept them up on either side of her; he could hear her hitched breath between silent cries. Ash kept on talking in his ears.

The owl flew gracefully, almost floating as they followed her. The further into the City they went, windows could be made out with people in them, living as they would on earth. What looked like children, men, and women, all of which we're going about daily life. Some getting ready for bed, some doing other things, some making love within view. Aziraphale kept his wings slightly closer to Anathema, keeping her out of sight, her hand on his back as she buried her face into him; he pushed his wings closer to her hiding her from view. Somehow, it made him feel better that she still felt safe with him; Ash saw as he could breathe a sigh of relief.

Lilith spoke, the venom she once spit at them slowly ebbing away from her voice...

"Purgatory is the City, it sings if you listen to it Principality, those that are not good enough for Heaven and not evil enough for Hell come here, I am their keeper, listen to their song Principality, let god know they are here, for she doesn't hear them."

Aziraphale stopped at the next gate and closed his eyes; listening, he could hear the music and the song. So could Anathema..quietly, ever so quietly she asked.

"Is that Latin Aziraphale?"

The music swelled as the voices became more apparent; the sound was beyond beautiful but filled with grief, suffering beyond any sadness ever felt on earth. The song nothing but beautiful regret, pain, and torture. They listened, and Aziraphale understood the music; looking behind him, Anathema was waiting for what was being said.

"Listen to the words Anathema" she did.

"Regina tremendae majestatis"  
"Qui salvandos salvas"  
"Gratis"  
"Salve me, Fons Pietatis"  
"Salve me, Fons Pietatis"  
"Quantus tremor est"  
"futurus"  
"Quando Judex est"  
"venturus"  
"Damnata, invisus ubique"  
"Ab omnibus, ad infinitum"

As the words finished, she looked back at him expectantly, and he translated Latin for her.

"They are singing to God; it is a prayer, pleading, begging..."

Aziraphale looked sickened and saddened, simply pained as the singing just kept going on and on. He looked at her and translated the singing.

"Queen of tremendous majesty, who freely saves those worthy ones, save me, source of mercy, save me, source of mercy, How much tremor there will be, When the judge shall come, To condemned everywhere, from all that is not seen to the infinite."

"God may have thrown me away, but these are her humans, her creations, and they don't belong here. Tell her Principality, tell your God she has forgotten more than just me. Now go, the circles are yours to deal with; if you thought I was bad with what I made you do, well turn back now because it is going to get much worse."

Lilith dropped to the ground, her form shifting back into the temptress she was forced to become, and looked at Aziraphale.

"I was not always this Aziraphale; I once was like you. I gave up eventually when all was taken from me..."

Closing her eyes, she shifted her form allowing her divinity and grace to come forward; she almost seemed relieved, sighing as though a weight removed from her shoulders.

Aziraphale looked at her and smiled. She was beauty incarnate, something you didn't desire but longed for, you didn't lust after, you did whatever you could for even a glance from her majesty; she was the first woman and would always be the most powerful and most beautiful. Not what they were turned into for Adam, but she was feral, free, and beautiful, no fear shown in her violet eyes. With her violet eyes, Aziraphale realized and thought of Gabriel.

"Lilith, Gabriel often says he lost his mate; she was taken."

Lilith held up her hand as a tear fell from her violet eyes and shook her head, her wings shot out from her back, matching those of Gabriel's, she reached back and took a primary feather ripping it out, her golden blood shimmered on it.

"Just give him this, tell him, I still feel him."

Just then, a scream ripped through Hell, and her form changed instantly into an owl, and she started to fly.

"Hurry Principality, he won't last much longer, and I am sorry to you both."

Screams radiated throughout Hell, screams, and cries, laughter, horrible giggling laughter, drowned out by screams. Aziraphale reached behind him, grabbing his wings, he could feel something happening to his wings but not the pain, and with each scream, he could feel his feathers being touched. His eyes widened as he looked at Anathema, who was holding her ears; Ash was curled into his neck, shivering.

"Anathema, we have to hurry; it's his wings; they are doing something to his wings."

Anathema nodded and stood next to him; taking his hand, she kissed it and looked at him.

"It's okay Aziraphale, I know you did not do anything on purpose, and you stabbed yourself to make it stop; I couldn't do anything but what she was saying in my head. Please, like the man said, do not regret it. We will not stay here. I will not regret kissing an angel, especially one forced as you were."

She smiled at him, he smiled back, both understanding that they both were hurt.

"Let's go."

They ran into the circles, looking down over the edge of a blistering ravine of fire and sulfur.

Lucifer sat back and watched as Crowley was once again hung by hooks through his broken wings, and for his new company, Lucifer brought Jack, his favorite Ripper, to deal with wings, Raphael's wings.

"Oh, Jack, do whatever you like to them, or even better, slowly do your worst!"

Lucifer said with glee as he drank blood-red wine, or could have just been blood, it dripped down his chin and onto his chest, and with a snap of his fingers, two enslaved humans banished to Hell for whatever reason came to lick it off his chest. Only to be kicked back to the floor when they were done. Jack heard that and reached a level of insanity that even surprised Lucifer, who giggled with delight.

Walking to a hanging Crowley, almost lifeless as blood still dripped from his broken wings and broken body Jack reached up and grabbed a handful of primary feathers, ripping them out, causing Crowley to scream from his grace.

Jack danced around him, giggling and talking to no one but himself. Reaching up, he grabbed more feathers and yanked them out, blood dripping from the roots of where the feathers once were in place, deep sobs came from Raphael's grace, Crowley, the demon had given up; Raphael was too strong to just give up, even though he wanted too, his angel would save him. Wouldn't he?

"Feathers, feathers....so many pretty feathers, gold, and silver!! So pretty, my fingers how they slide in it, it tastes so pretty, gold and silver!"

Jack sang as he danced around Raphael.

Singing back and forth as he tore feathers, grabbing his scalpel from the hand of Lucifer, who held up the shiny object for his very insane Jack, insanity is his name, insanity is his song.

"The unneeded meaning of start and end  
to the disappearance of this soul  
Who remembers you, who remembers me?  
From my window of madness, goodbye."

The scalpel ripped across the skin of Raphael's main wing bone, the split revealing the pure white bone underneath, the bone chipping slightly away under the pressure of the scalpel. The sound ripping out of Raphael's mouth even made Lucifer cover his ears and shake; Jack gleefully slides to the other side singing, as he watches the blood flow over the wings, coating them in a sickeningly golden black mix.

"Hello, myself  
Haven't we met before?  
Goodbye, yourself  
So, want to talk?  
Like floating on air  
A carefree life  
An illusion that can't end  
Unable to run away."

Running back up behind Raphael, Jack used his scalpel, slicing through his back by his wing. Opening Raphales back, screaming, Jack cut the other side, the muscles to his wings sliced, his body dropping against the torn wings. Guttural screams rip through Hell of which no demon, human, or tortured soul had ever heard; as the blood flowed, Jack rolled in it.

Laying underneath the dying angel, he opened his mouth, letting the blood flow into his mouth, drinking it in all its glory. His pupils blowing wide as he became aroused by the blood, his hands roaming over his own body, letting the blood cover him, holding the scalpel in his teeth, Jack crawled through the blood, pulling himself up by Raphael's feet, the wings tearing with the extra weight.

Jack's hands roamed over Raphael's body before taking the scalpel, and while singing, losing control, started slicing and ripping feathers out by the handfuls, the scalpel covered in blood.

"Like the corruption is continuing.  
The discovered conclusion, disappearing  
Outlines fading to black  
In the darkness, there's no such thing as light.  
From the inside of madness, goodbye."  
~Slice, Slice, Rip, sliiccceee~  
"Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?  
Hey, you're special to me; I want to talk to you.  
Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know.  
Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot"  
~Tear, slice, rip, tear, tear, sliccceee~  
"Dark? Light?  
Can't see the Dark already  
The days are longer  
But that also must sink  
...what is that?"

Blood was flying everywhere within the room. Still, Jack sang his song continuing as his scalpel dances across already ripped open flesh, muscle, tendon, all visible bleeding.

Raphael's wings barely holding him up on the hooks embedded into what was left of the flesh. Jacks continued ripping, latching onto Raphael swinging from him, using his wings as he holds on, sickeningly loud ripping sound. Followed by a gurgling scream fills Lucifer's chamber, then a silently loud thud as the hooks finished ripping out of Raphael's wings.

Laying there motionless on the floor, Jack rolled around in the blood, ripping feathers out and throwing them around as he got up and danced out the door. Lucifer holding his ears, still shaking and not being able to look at Raphael, he knew he had gone too far.

Slowly looking around the room, Lucifer stood and quietly walked out. Never genuinely looking at what was left of the angel on the ground. Raphael's grace started slipping away as his blood flowed from his broken body; he knew that Lucifer would not be back; he would wait for him to die. At least he could look forward to that; he already had been in Hell, what could be worse than this, just please, Raphael prayed to a God he thought couldn't hear him,

"Please, my mother, let me die, not to escape the pain but to keep my angel alive, please take me over him. Get him out safely. I love him."

Raphael blacked out, his breathing barely-there his heart slowly slowing, his grace dimming within the light of the room he lay in dying in, alone.

In Heaven, God looked on, her knees giving out watching her Raphael, the one that never should have fallen, be torn asunder by a madman as it was observed by Lucifer. Her eyes flared into emerald flames as she turned her gaze to Adam.

"You said he would not die; you said he would be as safe as you could make him. Does THAT look safe, ADAM?" her anger flared.

Calmly Adam watched on and then turned his gaze to God, his own grace finally showing its presence as divine flames danced within them and around him.

"I did not intend this, you could have stopped this as well, but we both know we all die if they fail, mother."

God stopped dead in her anger and blinked at him, he called her mother, she watched as even in his own mind he didn't understand why. They both looked back down, and God reached out to hold Adam's hand; he took his mother's hand and watched.

"Adam, do not let him die, I cannot feel his grace, he fell, you can though, don't let his grace die." she looked at Adam.

"Aziraphale needs to hurry mother, I can only do so much, he already passed his first temptation, he had help, but in the end, Aziraphale was willing to injure himself to break the temptation." he looked at her.

"What are you going to do about Lilith? Did you really throw her away?" God looked down and nodded.

"I did, not my finest hour, but it was done, and now, I am not sure I can do anything about what she has become; I may speak with her. I left her attached to where she could not go, which was cruel even by Hell's standards. It was cruel. I will deal with that later, right now we have to get this finished, Adam."

Adam nodded and waved his hand over the clouds, the image changing to see Aziraphale and Anathema, the little angel they had gained all holding their hands over their ears, Aziraphale sobbing, but still running full into the circles of Hell.

Anathema running behind Aziraphale, with Ash flying right next to his head, suddenly yelling stop. The group stopped looking at Ash.

"I know how to get there from here, I can see your thread again, its dimming Aziraphale, but the way we need to go, you are going to have to fly and carry her. Can you?"

Aziraphale grabbed her, and she wrapped her arms around Aziraphale, both nodding at Ash.

"Ash, take us there, please. Hide her; you can't hide Aziraphale; your divinity stands out like a beacon here. Everything is going to come for you once we land on the other side. Are you ready to fight?"

Ashanale looked at him and waited, taking a deep breath and with a rather bastardly grin nods.

"Let's go; I would rather die trying than waiting here."

Ash nodded, vanishing before their eyes; Aziraphale looked down at Anathema kissing her forehead,

"I am so sorry, m'dear."

Anathema smiled up at him with a nod; Aziraphale placed his hand over her heart, vanishing her before taking off up into the darkness of the cavern. Into the circles Aziraphale had to bring a mortal over; keeping her hidden was just as hard as hiding his divinity...

Following the remaining screams, Aziraphale was hit hard by something; his wrath flying off him, lighting the cavern they were in, creatures of Hell things that looked like demonic bats were diving at him from every direction.

Keeping Anathema steady, he let his form shift, eyes covered him, his form grew larger, arms held Anathema as another set brought forth his flaming sword, celestial armor covering him. As his fury and wrath lovingly whipped around him, his wings stiffened, slicing through the air, the barbs shredding the attacks from the air.

Spinning and diving, Aziraphale flew, never missing a beat of a kill, the Principality, doing what he was made for, for the first time, in a very long time. Impressively he rose and dove through a gaggle of the bats, black blood dripping off the flaming sword, splattered over his white feathers. Stopping mid-air, he checked on Anathema, whose eyes were wide, her shield around her slowly dragging him within it.

"Thank you, Anathema."

Looking forward, he saw the little angel, fighting off far too many bats and losing. Aziraphale quickly flew to her, his wrath wrapping around her and pulling her into the shield that Anathema had erected over herself; the little angel panting, hurt but alive, safe in her master's hands.

Aziraphale decimated the bats with his bare hands as they continued on; he could see the thread. Following it at breakneck speed, all he could think of was how proud Crowley would be at the speed he was going, faster than him and his Bentley. The last blood-curdling scream almost knocked them out of the sky, and then silence and a laugh of pure insanity.

Aziraphale stopped panting and panicked. He looked down at the two and let his form shift again; both gasped as they watch him change into something they had never seen before.

Anathema could only imagine that this was a very determined, distraught, protective, and pissed-off Principality. Ash gave a weak cheer and urged him on. Aziraphale took off again, six full sets of wings behind him, all bladed, all barbed, causing the winds to blow out and spark up flames down below with the strength of them.

The circles came and went as he followed the thread. Aziraphale's eyes catching the horrors down below as people were being tortured, ripped apart only to form again and then ripped apart again. Humans being skinned and left to boil in what looked to be water, the screams unbearably painful to hear, from the humans he so loved and cherished.

The more he saw, the more he knew his Crowley didn't belong here. Then, much to his dismay, the circle of temptation, where Crowley was the first, the things that were happening there, he couldn't imagine his demon doing or being part of.

Women and men screaming as they ran, trying to escape all the tortures of Hell. Every way of hurting and harming a human, a demon was being done below within the circles as they passed over them. As Aziraphale came across a circle where they were doing things that were unspeakable Aziraphale wrath screamed out, filling the circle, wiping everything out in the ring, demon and human alike. The silence became deafening; if Lucifer didn't know he was there, he would now.

Lucifer heard the screams followed by silence, so Raphaels angel did come to save him. Remembering how protective Aziraphale was in Heaven of his bonded mate, Lucifer thought of what was left in that chamber. Placing his hand on his demonic armor, he knew it would come to a battle; he also knew that winning would be hard-fought.

Ash tugged on a feather near her, and Aziraphale looked down. Ash pointed to a set of doors, the color of flames and blood.

"In there?"

Aziraphale looked at the door below him, trying to breathe, afraid of what he would find when he made it inside. In his head, he thought, ~I made it Crowley, my love, I'm here.~ Ash nodded, and as Aziraphale looked, he could see the dimming light of their binding thread.

"God, please let it not be too late."

Aziraphale flew down, landing with a resounding thud that shook the very walls around him. Releasing his witch and her fairy slowly letting his form shift back down to get into the room, he rested his hand on the door, trying to calm his breath, pushing the door open, when noises from behind them grew louder.

Aziraphale spun around as his wings brought his feather back together, ready for battle as the blades held the edges of his wings together. Anathema and Ash ducked under his wings as his eyes all opened, with the white fury of divinity. With a mere thought, his sword ignited as he dropped into his fighting stance, wings out, his wrath completely engulfing him, fury lashing out in every direction.

Anathema watched as she used her newly found abilities to shield herself and Agnes's fairy, her angel, Ash. Learning from Lilith by pushing her away with her shield Anathema knew she could drive the demons away as well. Ashanales form shimmered into a full-sized angel; Anathema gasped at her beauty and the fact she was made of entirely translucent energy. Pulsing with anger, as reds and oranges flowed through her.

Divine energy on the tips of every feather that once shimmered with dew now dripped with venom, as Ash dropped into a feral stance next to Aziraphale. Growling as claws sharp as any blade formed at the tips of each of her fingers, Ash watched.

Aziraphale looked down at the feral angel next to him and realized she was a protector of Raphael and Eden. She was one of the first and had never been trained to be angelic, just viscous at all costs to protect the new human's weakness. He nodded at her, and she grinned wickedly, waiting for the fight.

Suddenly a white owl flew overhead, dropping a feather with golden blood; they watched it fall, from in front wave after wave of the demons came for them. The hounds were first, guardians of the circles, teeth bared, drooling, both angels readied themselves. Ash stayed lower as she spun her wings; divine blades flew off her wings like raindrops, Aziraphale whipped around his as bladed wings sliced through the tops of the hounds as the rest dropped, black blood splattered the walls.

Another wave of demons came over the top of demons that had fallen chained to the torturers of the circles, blades, and devices for causing death and life to only torture the same souls. Dragging with them, the souls of the damned impaled on spiked hammers.

Aziraphale found himself attacked by six souls as the torturer used his chains to hold his wings down. Ash jumped up and screamed, her screech that of a wild animal, ear shatteringly loud, walls and rocks cracking under the strain of that scream. Aziraphale fury and wrath both whipped out from him; raising his sword, he sliced through the chains as the rest ran from her scream.

Anathema watched from the sides as more came in, aiming for her, the group's mortal. Her eyes flared down here in Hell, she felt the heat in her hands, grabbing Lilith's feather, her hands ignited. Looking at the fire within her hands, feeling the heat but not being burned by it, she was a witch, her family having been burned at the stake. Anathema could hold and handle hellfire; her shield ignited, her eyes flashed, sending her shield at the incoming demons.

The sound-making Aziraphale spin on his heels running forward, Aziraphale turned his back using all six sets of his wings to block the incoming demons from Anathema.

Aziraphale looked at her in shock; she grinned widely as she learned quickly what she could do down here. Standing, she stood next to her fairy; they both nodded; Ash smirked as the fairy held Anathema under her arms, lifting her into the air. Ash screeched as Anathema called upon the fire; she let her divinity flow into it; Aziraphale continued to fight wave after wave of the demons from the ground.

As the last of the demons ran in fear from the divine fire that Anathema and Ash rained down upon them, they took a breath. Anathema quickly looked over Ash before turning her eyes onto Aziraphale, looking for injury. Seeing a long gash down one of his wings, she looked at him for what he wanted to do. Aziraphale's eyes set on the door in front of him, holding back any emotion; he simply needed to step inside.

"Leave it; we aren't done yet."

The group came back together as it quieted, the room destroyed, blood and bodies littered the floor in front of the door to Raphael, Aziraphale love, his Crowley. The only good thing was that Aziraphale knew nothing else had gotten to Crowley, but what was left of him, the thread was getting dimmer by the second. Climbing over the broken bodies and crumbling rocks, from the screeching, melted puddles of demons from the holy fire, they ignored their own injuries.

Aziraphale had gashes down his back and through parts of his wings. A deep cut across his cheek ending somewhere on his chest, and his arm was bleeding. Ash and Anathema had cuts and gashes on their legs from the demons trying to make the holy fire stop. None of it essential as they pushed open that door.

Walking in the group took in the room, seeing the one and only light that fully lit the center of the room, fading out the further it went into the room. Chains and hooks above, and blood below, Aziraphale took a step forward.

At the same time, all of his eyes looked forward into the room. Something lay in the middle of the room under that singular light, something that ripped Divine Fury from Aziraphale's soul, knocking Anathema and Ash back.


	8. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale finds Crowley with the help of  
> Anathema and Ashanale. What they find is not  
> what they had hoped for, finding a pile of feathers  
> it takes Aziraphale a minute to realize  
> what he is looking at.
> 
> Desperation fills the group having to get Crowley  
> out of Hell, as they try to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// A battle scene
> 
> Heart-wrenching chapter
> 
> HELL IS ALMOST OVER, MAKING IT BACK  
> TO THE SURFACE.
> 
> This Chapter drops to the bottom of the barrel before ending on a happy note!

**Chapter 8**   
_Crowley_   
  


**[Chapter Eight, Playlist - Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5USDmSjOJm7W8OZQ2nIUkW) **

Aziraphale looked into the room, the light that lit the room's center fading out the further into the room it went, casting shadows against the lit floor. The jangle of the chains from above the pile on the floor dangled with hooks jingling out their own sick song. Aziraphale's' eyes looked back at the unmoving pile of glistening feathers that laid on the floor. Ebony feathers covered in glistening blacks and golds spread broken, feathers were strewn about the lit floor, going out further into the room beyond seeing.

Aziraphale's eyes considered the pile, slowly making out the lines and shapes of what should be wings, bent, broken, white bone dripping with the same blacks and golds, bones where there shouldn't be. Finally, Aziraphales eyes followed the broken line of a wing down to an open wound; just above the shoulder blade was a lock of red hair.

"Crowley, no."

Aziraphale's heart stopped as the words left his mouth; it couldn't be him; what had they done to him? Aziraphale ran to Crowley's side, his feet slipping in Crowley's blood, slamming him to his knees. Aziraphale came to a stop as his wings dug into the ground, gouging out chunks of the stone floor, pushing in deeper, stopping himself before hitting Crowley.

Anathema and Ashanale held each other's hands as they approached, staying back just enough incase Aziraphale needed them. Tears welled in their eyes, seeing the feathered pile that lay silently and unmoving. Ash and Anathema let the tears fall down their cheeks, strangled sobbing breaths escaping the two.

"Aziraphale?"

Anathema asked quietly, sobbing as silently as she could, waiting for him to respond, not wanting to pull his attention away. They waited for what seemed a lifetime. Time slowed, stopping as they watched Aziraphale raise a hand and lovingly touch Crowley's cheek, one of the only places not bruised or bloody.

Aziraphale moved Crowley's blood-soaked hair from his eyes, seeing a momentary movement behind closed eyes. Aziraphale breathed slowly, letting his eyes take in the rest of the damage done to his love and what was left. Tears filled his flamed filled eyes, his breathing quick and unsteady looking over Crowley's wings, the broken bones that stuck out of his skin, open wounds that showed the inside of a celestial being.

Tears fell as his hands gently, ever so gently turned Crowley, seeing his open back, seeing bone, muscle. Aziraphale started glowing, eyes fully inflamed, wrath licking out at anything, his fury burned with pure divine holy fire. Sitting back on his knees carefully, lifting him, turning him towards him in his arms. Aziraphale's calm demeanor leaving as possessive protection filled him; he would kill and fight off anything that tried to stop him from saving his love.

Anathema and Ash flew to Aziraphale's side to help him move Crowley into his arms as easily as they could. Aziraphale looked at Ash, and she shook her head.

"There is too much Aziraphale; there is too much for me to heal; I don't even know where to start with all this."

Ash looked down at Crowley, letting her tears fall freely. She had never seen an Angel or Demon endure so much. Anathema looked at Aziraphale and shook her head. She felt something approaching over her shoulder; her senses had grown while they were in Hell. Anathema knew they needed to move and soon.

"I can shield him if we have to fight, but you can't let him go; I don't think he'll make it if we don't get him out now."

Aziraphale nodded and looked down at his Demon. Aziraphale looked once more over Crowley's broken body and decided that no, this wasn't his Demon; he was his angel. His angel in his arms, Aziraphales fury eating at him slowly from within, feeling his arms becoming wet with Crowley's blood only fueling his wrath becoming uncontrollable.

"Anathema, keep him shielded, no matter what, let me burn if it comes to it, my divinity will kill him if it hits him, and neither of you can carry him."

He looked at her, seeing her nod. Aziraphale curled his arms slightly more around Crowley. Aziraphale felt Crowley become lighter in his arms; his wrath licked at the barrier and then went elsewhere; he smiled at Anathema.

"Keep that up. You keep Crowley shielded, don't worry about me. We're leaving."

Aziraphale bent his head down and lightly kissed Crowley, moving the hair from his forehead. The Principality of Heaven had returned, and he had only one mission on his mind; he could have cared less about heavens armies, even about God herself, who he now remembered took his memories. All Aziraphale could see was getting his love from before anything ever existed out of Hell; he'd deal with the rest after.

"I will get you out of here, Raphael, I remember, I will not leave you here; I will die trying if it comes to it."

Aziraphale went to stand, feeling something shift in his arms; his eyes dropped to Raphael, his eyes slightly opening, the molten gold of his eyes, obscured by the black of his blood, gold pooling in his tears. Aziraphale gasped back tears as he looked at him and brought his hand to his cheek, barely touching the broken angel.

"You came; you found me, Angel."

He sobbed, his face pained with the movement.

"Of course I did, m'love, don't move, please, let me get you out of here. I would never abandon you, my love. I can't, I can't live without you, never again."

Aziraphale gently stroked over his cheekbone, Raphael let his head rest against Aziraphale's hand, trying to take a steadying breath, but the pain wracked his body. Hearing the pained breath of air that Raphael took in, he looked up at Aziraphale.

"Do you remember? Do you remember me, Angel?"

Keeping his eyes on the most angelic of them all, Raphael waited, hoping beyond hope Aziraphale did.

"Yes, you are mine, and I am yours, from the beginning of time. I tried to stop you from falling, but you let go. You are and have always been my mate and my love."

Aziraphale smiled, his tears dropping onto his face.

"Tell me my name Angel, please."

He looked at him.

"I remember you, Raphael, we made the stars together; you taught me. Though you will always be Raphael to me, you're my Crowley, my saving grace from Eden, the only thing in this world that got me through over six thousand years; you are everything."

He smiled, a sob leaving his chest. Raphael inhaled a pained deep breath and smiled, bringing a broken hand to his angel's face.

"I love you, Aziraphale, my angel."

He smiled as his eyes slowly closed, his hand dropping back onto Aziraphale's chest. Aziraphale was instantly panicked and said his name, touching his face just barely, and he looked up at the two. Tears streaming as Anathema held Ashanale. Aziraphale looked back down at Raphael and growled out.

"No."

Aziraphale stood with his love in his arms and started towards the door, his celestial form shimmering as he grew in size, arms held Raphael in full protection, a divine shield surrounded Anathema's shield around Raphael pushing Anathema's shield tighter around Raphael.

Aziraphale looked back at the two, full fury, full wrath, his anger, pain, love, and possessive protection of his mate in full view. Aziraphale's full wings whipped out behind him, his sword fully engulfed in flames, his eyes divine glowing orbs of deadly light. His thousands of eyes scanned the room and then the door, kicking it down with one mighty blow, hundreds of his eyes watching every part of his love.

Feral growling was escaping Aziraphale, Ashanale heard it, and it drew her into the same feral stance readying herself for battle. Aziraphale whispered

"Raphael, I love you; stay with me, stay with me, Crowley."

Ashanale heard the name and stood straight up, gasping, a feral cry ripped from her; she was given a task long ago in the time of Eden, to protect him, and now seeing him, she let the Earth take hold of her, allowing what her form given by God so long ago was.

Aziraphale took a step away from her as her image shimmered and her divine image turned to pure energy, every color ever known radiated through her, wings upon wings erupted from her back, three sets each as sharp as a sword, a tail emerging from her tipped with the same cruel barb as Aziraphale wings.

Aziraphale realized she was the protector of Raphael from the garden, he remembered her mentioning that, but it never really set in till now. Both readied for battle, keeping Anathema standing behind them. Anathema staying quiet, her hands already holding the fires that burned her family. Preparing herself for whatever came their way, knowing what was at stake, knowing what she could do and what she would have to do.

Somewhere in front of them, they heard loud footsteps approaching, watching as Aziraphale tucked Raphael deeper within his wings. Lucifer turned the corner looking directly at them, a sickening grin on his face; two more demons strode on either side of him, padding in front leading their march were two hellhounds. Drooling, pawing at the stone floor leaving gouges under their feet.

A sly grin crossed Lucifer's lips as he eyed Aziraphale, his eyes slowly looking him up and down. His tongue dancing over his lower lip, cocking his eyebrow, he tilted his head, remembering Aziraphale now. Lucifer hadn't forgotten, but it had been six thousand or more years ago since the last time he saw Principality Aziraphale, not the humble bookshop keeper.

"Been a long time, Principality Aziraphale, you should have left well enough alone; I warned you millennia ago you should have sided with me. Only took you, what six thousand years or so to realize who he was?"

Lucifer laughed cruelly...

"Such a shame, and your mate at that, a gift from her above...ohhh, guess he wasn't that special then? The first bonded pair, the first of everything, blah, blah...the first to die then?"

Lucifer shot a sarcastically disapproving glance at him.

"Well, guess I was lucky that I knew who he was. To think he had no protection from his Principality down here....only every other angel that fell and me..."

Aziraphale's wrath flared as his fury ripped out toward Lucifer; the two demons he had with him stepped in front, blocking Aziraphale from hitting their lord and master. Lucifer sighed, watching them discorporate, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You aren't God, Lucifer; you can be discorporated just like the rest. I fucking won't even care. You have far out used your welcome, and the time for mercy is well over; there is no one here to stop me from obliterating you. There is no God to tell me no, there is no reason for you to exist, you are nothing, even if God told me to stop, I promise you, I fucking won't. Falling to kill you is well worth disobeying. Aren't you supposed to be thwarting me, or discorporating me by now, or are you just going to talk?"

Aziraphale lowered himself, leaning down, letting his form shift again. Removing any semblance of control, Aziraphale let his true form out, not holding anything back. Lucifer was going to pay, with his own blood, and if Aziraphale fell, he did.

From behind Aziraphale, all of his wings unfurled, his true form revealing much more than even Lucifer was expecting. The heads of majestic creatures, claws, talons, teeth, eyes, covered him; he let himself go feral, looking back up from the middle of everything; his eyes were nothing but flames of divine fury, his movements swallowed within his divinity all of which focused directly on Lucifer.

Ashanale growled lowly next to Aziraphale. Letting herself grow larger, seeing her Principality let himself out, so would she. Dwarfed by the Principality beside her; she eyed the hellhounds, growling and snarling as she waited for her commander to give the word; Aziraphale heard her and realized he was in command of another, the witch behind him ready at a word.

Lucifer raised his hands, snarling he shifting into his demonic form, the form that graced the lord of evil, Satan himself, his leathery wings snapped out behind him. Releasing the hellhounds, immediately going for Ashanale being as fast as she was, there wouldn't be much that could catch her. As Lucifer charged towards Aziraphale, more hellhounds came in from the sides.

Ashanale grabbed hold of one by the neck, swinging around it; Aziraphale gave her a look that simply said ~KILL~. Somewhere within Anathema and Ashanale's mind, they heard him only the word ~Kill~, her sharp teeth ripped into the hellhounds neck, reaching out grabbing the other by the jaw. Ashanale ripped the throat out of the first, burying her hands into the mouth of the other, the hellhound ripping into her flesh only to urge her further on, pulling its mouth apart, while growling, her eyes flashing divine light.

Aziraphale's wings came forward, throwing the onslaught of hounds back. The bladed edges of his wings slicing through the hellhounds, the cruel barbs grabbing, holding them against his wings, feeling the way his blades slid through their evil flesh fueled the Principality.

Black blood fell on and flowed down his wings, changing them from white to black. Lucifer raised his hands, Anathema saw him as hellfire pooled in his hands. The fires started being cast towards Aziraphale. Anathema stepped forward, letting fire erupt in her hands; she used the fires to shield Aziraphale.

Anathemas shield burst into flames. Aziraphale ducked, spinning around, he lifted his sword, the holy fire covered his blade, dripping onto the floor. Eyes looked towards Anathema in time to see a hellhound grab Anathema by her leg and start dragging her away.

"Ash, help Anathema!"

Anathema let out a blood-curdling scream as the hellhound pulled her away. The growl that escaped Ash drowned it out, without a thought and her sheer ferality having been let out, jumped onto the back of the hound. Ashes claws ripped into its spine, gripping her fingers around and pulling it out as electricity coursed through the hound.

Ash dropped down to all fours covering Anathema fighting off more hellhounds that tried to get to the witch; Anathema reached up with her hands and let holy fire rain from her hands around them.

The Hellhounds weren't fast enough to miss being ignited, exploding against the fires. Aziraphale spun towards Lucifer; seeing hellfire directly in front of him, moving, everything seemed to slow before he raised his wings to block the fire. Ash and Anathema both screaming ~Nooo~, the fire hit Aziraphale full-on, they watched his wings go up in flames.

There was no scream, no flinch, no anything, just his wings, all of them on fire. They all stopped and looked; Aziraphale looked at his wings, bringing them forward; he was burnt, feathers having been singed, some missing, but he was fine. Aziraphale looked down; he felt something holding his feathers; Crowley had grabbed his wings, using a miracle, to protect him from the hellfire.

One last miracle, one last rescue of his angel, exhaustion took Crowley over. Just as quickly as his miracle worked, he slumped entirely in Aziraphale's arms. Aziraphale let out a scream as his arms pulled Crowley back into his protective wings. Stalking forward, his wings slashing through hounds and demons alike with no sign of stopping as he only saw Lucifer.

"Times up, Lucifer, I will fucking kill you. I should have ended you in Heaven. Mother isn't here to save you now, no one to protect you, Lucifer, whose alone now?"

Aziraphale took another step closer to Lucifer, his eyes looking at Crowley once more before turning all of their attention onto the Lord of Hell.

"I warned you once, if you ever touched him again, if you even looked at him, I would kill you. My warning is over; I'll make this quick; it'll be far too easy on you, but ill try my hardest to make it hurt."

Aziraphale's wings projected him forward faster than should have been possible, but before Lucifer could do anything, he was pinned against the wall behind him. Bladed wings at his throat. Aziraphale's growl low and dangerous; there was no playing anymore, no witty banter; he was going to draw blood and didn't care if he fell. Lucifer was going to fall again, not from Heaven but from the end of the Principalities blade.

Lucifer grinned as he looked into Aziraphale's eyes, wrath, and fury, slowly wrapping around his limbs; the smell of his flesh bubbling and burning was grotesque. A loud gasp from Aziraphale, his eyes dropping to Lucifer's hand as a hell blade was jammed into his stomach. Aziraphale stumbled back...

"You always were too driven by your fury, and by your love of that thing, you call a mate, Aziraphale." Lucifer chuckled.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Aziraphale reached down, touching the wound his blood, gold, light, red, silver, and the green of the eyes of his love the colors of the Nebula Raphael had made first in the skies, he looked down at him and then back at Lucifer. Ashanale vanished, coming up behind Lucifer; using her wings as daggers, she grabbed him by his neck, pulling his head back, sliding her wings into his back exiting through his chest; he arched with a scream.

Her claws digging into his neck, as she bit down, Lucifer screamed a growl as his blade stabbed back into her, she screamed falling to the floor. Aziraphale's wings shot out, crossing in front of Lucifer, slicing through Lucifer's chest and stomach-dropping him to his knees.

Aziraphale stepped forward, his blood pooling down his legs, his wings coming up to his throat, pushing against it. Lucifer closed his eyes, waiting for it, waiting for it to be over; Aziraphale sensed that.

With a smile, he waited for Lucifer to open his eyes so he could see. As Lucifer's eyes open, Aziraphale let his wings cut through his chest again, a cut for each of Crowleys.

"I am not going to free you, not from this. I will leave you to flounder in your own Hell, Lucifer. I warned you, you fucking piece of shit. Mother should have just killed you."

Aziraphale raised the sword given to him by King Arthur, divinity dripping from its blade, a sword that he had earned, not miracled, but earned. Filled with the might of the leader of God's armies found itself being pressed up against Lucifer's throat.

"Raphael is and always has been mine; this is your own doing. Welcome to Hell, Lucifer."

With an unearthly growl, Aziraphale sliced through Lucifer's neck, his head coming clean off before stumbling back, holding his wound. Aziraphale picked up Ashanale from the floor and into his arms, holding her. Anathema limped up to Aziraphale, he looked at her, seeing her leg he went to touch it, but Anathema stopped him.

"Leave it; we need to go."

Ashanale, exhausted, injured, shimmered back into a smaller form, letting Anathema carry her. The wound was just a touch too deep, just a touch too big for the little one. The way back was long as they started walking together, keeping a watch. Crowley moaned, trembling in Aziraphale's arms; he stopped dropping to his knees, pulling Crowley forward from under his wings, holding him.

Aziraphale looked at him; a cough followed as blood trickled down his mouth; he tried to smile. His eyes were pained...

"Aziraphale, I can't. You saved me. You remembered."

A tear slid down his face looking into the eyes of his Principality. Aziraphale looked at him; he could feel his grace slipping away from him, their bond slowly fraying as he held Crowley against him.

"No, you stay with me, Crowley, stay with me. Don't you give up, please?"

A deep breath, a shiver...

"Hold me, Angel, please. Promise you won't leave me here, bring me home."

Aziraphale held Crowley against him, tears falling down his face, his voice trembling and breaking, begging and pleading...

"Please, my angel, my love, don't leave me; I can't live without you, please. Crowley, you can't go; I can get you out of here; just stay with me..."

One last shiver...

One last breath...

One final..."Aziraphale...my angel."

Anathema fell to her knees, holding back Ashanale from pulling at Crowley.

"No little one stop, he's gone."

They held each other sobbing. Aziraphale's anguish came out in a scream that shattered the walls around them; his wrath, fury, and form completely changed; it was new, it wasn't a gift from God, this form grew more immense, more deadly, it was a form fueled by grief. The two followed in his wake as he stood and walked out, carrying his love in his arms.

Creatures and demons feeling the divinity that shouldn't be present in Hell all came to attack him. As Aziraphale walked, nothing could make it even close enough to see all of him. Hell bowed under the weight of the Principalities commands; Hell's walls and very existence shook under the Aziraphale. For the first time, the circles barren since Hell was formed, demons ran, hid, praying to a God that would never help them, praying to a king that was discorporated.

The City of the Dead came into view. There was a barrier of pure white light; divinity graced itself onto the humans stuck somewhere between Heaven and Hell. Lilith's white owl sang a different song, shifting into her divine form, she opened the gates for them as they came forward. Lilith watched as the city sang for the Principality, his Demon, a love that never should have been but never faded.

The pain more than Hell had ever felt, breaking the Demons and humans alike under the weight of what was lost. Lilith walked them to the gate leading out and held her hand up. Aziraphale barely stopped but looked at her, tears streaming down her own face.

"Aziraphale, I am not separated from Heaven, I can get him out, and you can follow, but you need to let me hold him; he cannot leave like this; please, let me do this for you."

Aziraphale looked at her and then at his love and held him closer.

"Principality Aziraphale, you need to get those two out of here. They cannot fly, but I still can. Please, I don't want anything, just let me help you."

Aziraphale knelt down to Lilith's level, kissing Crowley's cheek, sobbing, gently placing him in her arms; she sobbed harder, looking at Crowley.

"I remember him; I watched him make the first Nebula; it lit the Earth, bringing out of the darkness and let me see the creatures, his stars, his skies are what made my life here so much better. This is the least I can do for you both. I even remember the first constellation you both made, his small and perfect, yours so much bigger; they reminded me of spoons..."

She chuckled and brushed the blood laden hair away from his face, and let her wings unfurl.

"Are you ready?"

Aziraphale reached down and let Anathema climb up onto him and nodded at Lilith. Words were beyond speaking; he couldn't stop the sobs that left his body. Lilith rose into the air with just as much grace as Crowley, Aziraphale's many eyes never leaving his love and Lilith. Following her, letting her hand cast light across the lava and heat, turning into a vivid blue. Reaching them all up to the surface of the Earth.

They all landed just outside the opening. Lilith placed Crowley down on a bed of flowers nearby, she for the others to join her. Bending her head down, she placed her forehead against Crowleys, her fingers moving the hair away from his face, her tears flowing freely...

"I am so sorry, Raphael, I should have done something; I was so angry if I could give you my grace, I would. You deserved it so much more than me."

She sobbed, and Aziraphale heard her.

Touching his hand to her shoulder. A far more human sized Aziraphale thanked her, his lips never moving. Each breath a shattered sob, Lilith stepped away from Crowley.

"Lilith, I'll let mother know you are lost here and give Gabriel your feather; he misses you and has lost much as well."

His eyes went back to his love, and as he walked to him, his knees gave out, his head laying on Crowley's stomach; the group could hear him praying to a mother that hadn't spoken to him in thousands of years, pleading for her to bring him back, to please take him instead.

"I can't lose him again, not again, you made me forget, you made me lose him, please, take me instead. You owe me this..."

Aziraphale sobbed; Anathema noticed the blood still dripping from Aziraphale; she needed for him to see it, let them help him.

"Your wound Aziraphale."

He looked down and smiled; he pulled Crowley off the flowers and onto his lap, holding him there.

"Let me bleed."

He closed his eyes. Silence, feeling himself slowly start to ebb away from this life, one that he couldn't be a part of if his Crowley wasn't here.

Adam and God wept. What had happened? This wasn't supposed to have occurred. No one was supposed to die; it wasn't real-time; it was a stopped time that couldn't be restarted. Both of them had to be alive; both of them had to stop the apocalypses.

"Mother, what do I do, what happened? Why did he die? He wasn't supposed to."

God looked at him, her heart ripped out of her chest, her second creation was dead, not discorporated but dead. God had no words; she only knew she couldn't let Aziraphale die as well. This was her fault. She grabbed Adams hand, and they left Heaven,

"We have to save Aziraphale."

Adam snapped, and they stood in front of the group. Aziraphale looked up and saw her and the child that they had helped, Adam; Aziraphale didn't care; God could feel everything about him had given up.

"Aziraphale, Principality of Heaven, Guardian of the Eastern Gate.."

Aziraphale glared at her, his eyes igniting into flames as he cut her off.

"Surviving Angel of Two, Lover of a Demon, Mate of a Dead Archangel, Broken Angel, Broken....just, just, fucking, broken."

He sobbed and dropped his head onto Crowley. God held back a sob as she looked at him.

"Broken can be fixed, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale glared at her with so much grief, so much hatred, the fury dripped like venom from his lips.

"You. Can't. Fix, This. Bring him back, you want to fix this, bring him back!"

Aziraphale stood carrying his love, taking a step towards God and Adam. Adam could feel that there was no stopping Aziraphale with words, and he had done enough; with a thought, Adam snapped his fingers, telling them all to sleep.

"I am sorry I didn't know what else to do."

God nodded...

"We need to get them home; the little one comes with me, send Anathema home, and send Aziraphale back to his bookshop; Crowley comes with me."

Fearing what Aziraphale would do when he woke, seeing that Crowley wasn't with him, that he didn't even have a chance to say goodbye, Adam shielded himself. Adam did as he was told and stayed with God; there was nowhere else for him to go. Everything was wrong.

God was about to leave when she saw the white feather and picked it up. Turning her head, she looked up and see the white owl. Sighing, she knew the owl, far too long had she ignored Lilith, far too long had she punished her.

"Lilith, come here."

Lilith landed and kept her eyes down.

"You should come to visit Gabriel; I think he might miss you."

God pulled her into her embrace, trying to make up what she could. Lilith cried and snapped; she was gone; God smiled.

"Go see Agnes. Adam, she will take care of you for now."

God walked over to her second creation and picked him up. Her tears falling on him; there was no life left in him; there was no soul for her to find. The fall took all away from him, and it was her fault. Letting her wings unfurl, she carried him home.

Aziraphale woke in his bookshop, in his chair, looking at an empty couch, a couch that Crowley, his angel, his Raphael his everything would sprawl out in. Where they planned to thwart the end of the world together, where he healed his wounds from saving him from a church, and his books....where he almost said he loved him hundreds of times and just as many glasses of wine were shared.

The bookshop seemed so small, so closed, he couldn't breathe, he started to panic, he had to go, he had to do something, the books, so many that Crowley had gotten him in his travels, so many things he had gifted him.

Aziraphale needed to breathe; everything was closing in around him; without thinking, he snapped. Aziraphale inhaled deeply; the scent of Crowley overpowered him; he hadn't meant to come here; opening his eyes, he found himself in Crowleys flat, in front of the dove he had saved from the church.

Too much, Aziraphale started walking through the flat, calling out Crowley's name. Touching the chair Crowley had always sat in, the chair they had made love in, too much, his mind couldn't handle it. Still calling out to Crowley, he wandered into Crowley's plants. Reaching out to them, he found them wilted, dying, his plants having had given up feeling their master leave.

Panicking, Aziraphale snapped himself back to his bookshop; there was nowhere else for him to go. He thought of the cottage but knew there were too many memories, too many things that were Crowley. Aziraphale's fingers touched his angel wing mug, an unexpected gift on what Crowley called their anniversary of meeting in the garden....he picked it up.

The mug was too heavy, it was too close, he called out into the bookshop there was no response. Aziraphale got up running through the shop, calling for him, no answer, it was too quiet, it was too close, too many things, too much was Crowley, he couldn't breathe, he fell to the floor. As his knees hit the floor, he screamed his pain let his divine fury fly off him, his anger brought forth his wrath, the bookshop exploded, all around him and out onto the street.

Aziraphale vanished himself from view as he sobbed in the middle of what was left of his life, nothing but destruction. God and Adam watched from above; this was too much for his grace, for his heart, for anything. Even Gabriel felt and could see what was going on; as the bookshop exploded, they all looked towards the Nebula and watched as it exploded into thousands of shards of broken dreams and love. Aziraphale was broken; there was no fixing him, there was no making him forget.

As they watched, someone unexpected showed up in the middle of what was left of the bookshop, kneeling before him a hand tilted Aziraphale's head up. Slowly he opened his eyes, sobbing into a life that was destroyed....

"Stand Principality Aziraphale, Watcher of the Cheribum, Defender of Heaven, Commander of her Armies, Walker of Hell."

Aziraphale tried, his body would only let him get to his knees; the angel opened her wings in front of him. They were the largest wings he had ever seen, and they wrapped around him. Pulling him in against her, the inside of the shop laying out along the streets the build strewn about the streets, humans being moved away from him.

Looking around, she took in the destruction, glancing up at the Nebula that was no more. Aziraphale took in her halo, the light from it, nothing he had ever seen before on any angel. Her halo, gold, with another of black all intertwining together. Unlike any other, her beauty, her voice that of bells and chimes, the feeling of a summers breeze.

"Do you know who I am, Aziraphale?"

Aziraphale shook his head ~NO~, she smiled kindly at him. Her fingers brushing his hair from his eyes, wiping the tears from his face; no angel should feel so much pain; she could feel it radiating from him, her own form buckling under the pain.

"You wouldn't recognize me, as you see me now, you've been to hell, you've seen death and had it happen in your arms, to the one that kept you alive."

She tilted her head to the side, leaning back from him, her fingers finding their way under his chin again; she made him look up into her eyes. Aziraphale found no color there, yet all the colors were there, like stars within the sky.

"You no longer fear death; you long for it, so you see me now as I am; I am Death Aziraphale, I am The Nothing, I am The Nether."

Aziraphale crawled closer to her, pulling on her robes.

"Please, take me."

He sobbed, asking honest, selfless, everything about Aziraphale nothing but pain, suffering, raw emotion, something he was not built for.

"I cannot do that to you Aziraphale, it is not your time; you have much to do. There is a world that is worth saving, even without him in it. His gardens, his stars, you've already destroyed his Nebula, where you made love together and were the first to have your essences and grace join for life."

Aziraphale cried, letting his head rest on her robe. Death knelt by his side and pulled his head to her lap, and gently caressed his face soothing him, his pain was the worst she had felt, but it was what she was made for.

Death smiled brightly at him, taking some of his pain within her, lifting his spirit slightly.

"You can do this, Aziraphale. Can you not?"

She looked at him questioningly.

"For him, if for no other reason, keep him alive by living."

Aziraphale looked down and then at his shop and everything he destroyed, but he looked back at her and nodded.

"For him, yes."

Death sat him back down and smiled at him; with a snap of her fingers, the bookshop was back to normal; she could do nothing about the Nebula, for that was Aziraphale's heart. Death frowned and snapped again; suddenly, Adam and God were both in the shop, looking shocked.

"Adam, you played a game with two angels that wanted nothing more than to save the world, and because of that, yes, they told each other but at what cost? Death is my job, not yours. I decide who lives and dies. Do this again, and it will be you at the end of my sickle. DO you understand?"

Adam nodded and looked at the floor. Death's glance went to God.

"You could have stopped this, but I am not in power to tell you how to run what you do, but without me, there is nothing left for you to do, don't let the child run games where angels die; that's your game, isn't it. Just innocent people, innocent humans being stupid, let's drown them all, give me more work."

Death grinned, not waiting for an answer from either, snapping both God and Adam out of the bookshop. Her eyes looked back at the Principality who was holding on by a thread, a golden thread, but a thread. She smirked before kissing his forehead.

"You make me proud Aziraphale, you truly are the best of them. Sometimes Aziraphale, the hardest road to take, is the most painful but, in the end, the most rewarding. Finding out that what we cherish can be taking away makes us appreciate it that much more Principality."

Death turned and walked out the front door, the bell ringing. Aziraphale collapsed onto Crowley's couch, inhaling deeply, pulling the blanket around himself, still smelling him there. Aziraphale cried until he couldn't anymore, and sleep took him away.

Hours later, or weeks Aziraphale didn't know, he woke to a dark bookshop but for the sound of the bell at the front door. Aziraphale sat straight up and called out, no sound, nothing, he sighed and stood, going for the light he turned it on and turned around. Walking to the center of his bookshop, Aziraphale looked down on the table, seeing Crowley's phone.

Aziraphale blinked and fell to his knees.

"I can't do this; I can't." he sobbed into the silence of his bookshop.

Arms wrapped around him, pulling him against someone; he was in someone's arms. Aziraphales' eyes were closed as he sobbed, his tears falling from him, dropping to the floor like raindrops from a storm.

Death smiled down upon Aziraphale, tilting his face up, waiting for his eyes to open. Aziraphale slowly opened his eyes, looking at her; without words, she stood him up. Holding his weight in her arms, she turned him, letting him settle back to his knees before she was gone.

"...Angel."

From behind him, he heard his name, shutting his eyes, trying to shut out the sound of his voice, trying to shut out everything as his body was wracked his sobs.

"Angel, look at me."

Aziraphale opened his reddened eyes, sobbing, and not trusting his own eyes, lifted a hand to touch his face; he was real. Aziraphale sobbed. Pulling Crowley into his arms, holding him as though he would float away from him if he didn't hold him with everything he was. Burying his tear-stained face into Crowley's neck, feeling Crowley's arms wrap around him, holding him.

Adam, God, and a very irritated Death looked on...

"I told you, it was not his time Adam, you can't do my job for me, the wrong timeline, let's not play with things anymore? Only I know who lives and dies, my ineffable plan. Leave them alone; you both have caused them more than enough pain."

Adam nodded; a sound from above pulled all of their attention looking up into the night sky as the Nebula, collided back together, seemingly stitched together with silver and golden threads, the edges on fire.

"We'll deal with you starting time back up tomorrow; let's give them some time. I think they have more than earned it, especially what you've put Aziraphale and Crowley through."

Death smiled.

"Let Aziraphale spoil him." *she coughed and disappeared* Adam looked at God...

"What did she mean spoil him?"

God stood straight and choked for a moment before making him sleep.

"Oh, I think we'll let your earthly parents explain that, sleep now child; you've done enough."

Aziraphale pulled away from Crowley smiling, tears still flowing down his face, yet the joy he felt was overwhelming. Slowly Aziraphale tilted Crowleys face up to him, looking into amber eyes before running his fingers along Crowley's jaw, kissing him gently, still afraid he would vanish from him.

Crowley pulled Aziraphale against him, letting the kiss become something more.


	9. Gold and Silver Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life, A new chance. A promise made  
> and a promise kept. 
> 
> A side found and taken as God blesses her  
> two first creations and a wedding in Heaven  
> that needs to be planned, but first the end  
> needs to be thwarted for real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHEER FLUFF
> 
> No Triggers!

**Chapter 9**   
_Golden Threads_

  
_Please note that this story is part of In The Beginning_   
_the apocalypse is still a threat, but the timelines are back, and our two heroes are back together and in love!_

**[Chapter Nine, Playlist - Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5Q9cNCrSCNVZ0Y_MkYoQ0o) **

Crowley leaned back, tilting his angel's tear-stained face-up, looking down into eyes that made oceans weep, their storms gracing the colors that swirled within Aziraphale's eyes. Seeing how red, swollen, lost, and filled with so much love, he gently kissed each eye. Aziraphale couldn't help but sob again, pulling him into his arms,

"You're really are here; this isn't some cruel punishment?"

Aziraphale looked at him, touching his face; Crowley shook his head ~No~. Aziraphale gasped at the air he didn't need holding him; he stood, picking up Crowley as he did. His image shimmering before his corporeal image faded away. Aziraphale walked out the front door, the bell chimed as the door opened and closed. Crowley's feet were no longer touching the ground; he looked slightly concerned.

"Trust me?"

Aziraphale asked Crowley, the simple smile that had found a place back on his angel's face filled his heart with warmth.

"Yes?"

Crowley smirked nervously. Aziraphale smiled and kissed him as his full wings snapped out, looking up. Crowley watched his eyes and looked up with him...

" No, no .no..."

Crowley closed his eyes and held on. Aziraphale grinned wickedly and shot up into the air, flying straight up, his grip tightened on his angel, he spun breaking through the clouds, he kept flying higher, faster, faster...Suddenly a loud crack, the color-changing around them, Aziraphale kept pushing his wings to climb higher, faster...

Crowley opened his eyes and looked, trying to hold back a gasping sob as he saw home, for the first time in over six thousand years. Angels looked on as their Principality shot up and through the Heavens with Crowley held within his arms. Older angels looked on, remembering them, remembering Raphael, remembering all. Lilith smiled as she found Gabriel kneeling over some papers he had dropped.

Aziraphale caught sight of her and smiled; he watched as Gabriel stood with his paperwork, turned seeing her, and threw all of it as his arms wrapped around Lilith. Crowley hid his face against Aziraphale's chest, still keeping his eyes open just enough to take in the spires, his gardens, his everything, even seeing Aziraphale's training grounds from ages past.

Aziraphale could feel him sobbing against him, and his arms tightened around him, slowing just above the silver city.

"You're okay; you might not be able to get here alone, but I sure as hell can."

Crowley looked up at him and smiled, his eyes turning back to the city, his home, the place he never should have fallen from.

"I promised to bring you home."

Aziraphale quietly said and looked down; a wave of what he had seen and lost fell over him. Crowley could feel it; brushing his lips over Aziraphale's, he looked into eyes that swallowed his very being.

"You risked everything to come and get me, you went to hell, you fought in hell, you never once thought of not going. I know what you did, I saw what was done, they took the pain from my memory, I was told and shown everything Angel."

Crowley smiled at Aziraphale, who had tears in his eyes,

"I can't lose you again, not now, not ever. I brought you home, I promised you. I don't care where it is but, but the truth is you are my home."

Crowley just looked at him; pure white wings caught wind and dragging them faster and faster up and away from the city. He looked up, he saw where Aziraphale was going; Crowley smiled brightly, an angelic smile that had been long lost, and took Aziraphale's breath away, he went faster.

The light faded, but only for a moment, suddenly before Crowley was every star he had ever created, the sky littered with diamonds of every color he had ever thought up. Swirling shades of stardust, remnants of creations he started and didn't finish just yet, or he had left because he found the dust to be just so beautiful.

Crowley's creations could feel him; the skies were brighter, shining, sparkling, celestial music of his stars played loud. Aziraphale smiled, looking down into the eyes of his love; he could see the stars shining in them, tears ran down his face. Aziraphale had one destination, just one that he had longed to stand on with his love, the last place they ever did before the fall.

Crowley watched as the stars started to get smaller and further away from him; he was about to say something when he looked at his angel and saw the smile on his face. He turned his face to look at where his angel was looking, and his breath stopped.

Crowley's, Raphael's first creation, the place where he stood to create the universe. Where he taught Aziraphale how to create stars and where they first loved each other, their Nebula. Crowley frowned slightly, looking at the state of it, and then saw the golden threads that were holding it together; he knew those threads all too well; they were his angels.

Aziraphale had been holding their Nebula together. As they got closer, Crowley could see hints of silver, here and there under the golden threads; he looked up at Aziraphale and back at the threads.

"You never let go?"

Crowley looked wide-eyed at Aziraphale, who simply shook his head ~No~. Crowley's arms wrapped around Aziraphale's neck; Aziraphale's feet touched the Nebula first, not letting Crowley's feet feel it yet, just looking down at him with a smile.

"I may have been forced to forget, but for some reason, I could never let the silver threads go, so I wrapped them around my own."

Aziraphale smiled with a shrug. Crowley shook his head and laughed, a laugh that he nor Aziraphale had heard in forever. They both looked shocked; Aziraphale smiled, placing his forehead against Crowley's, closing his eyes. Crowley glanced behind Aziraphale and noticed gold on his clothes; he was missing a set of wings; they were just gone; he pulled his head away and looked up at Aziraphale and back at his wings.

Aziraphale smiled at him.

"A small price to pay to bring you home, my love. A promise kept, a life I refuse to live without. Anywhere I have to go, I will. You are my Heaven, and I would willingly lose them all, or even fall to not be without you ever again."

Before Crowley could say anything and before his tears left his golden eyes, he was pulled into a kiss that was held from him for over six thousand years. Aziraphale remembered this; he remembered his love, he remembered everything that was taken from him. Crowley let his eyes close and wrapped his fingers in Aziraphale's hair.

God had heard the splintering of a Principality forcibly entering the city from below; she ran to her balcony, watching as Aziraphale shot through the barrier, saw his wings fall from him, and the splatter of golden blood rain down below. He didn't cry out; he held his angel, his demon, his heart, he held what made him, well him.

God realized her first two creations were made by her with so much love and so much of herself they couldn't be apart; death would only bring them both to an end. Agnes came up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist, looking up at the two in the sky; she thought that maybe just maybe, they were her most perfect creation.

Agnes looked at God and smiled.

"Maybe, you could let him come home now, or at the very least let him choose?"

Agnes spoke with loving reverence and love as she looked up at God.

"Maybe, Agnes, he deserves a choice; I think I have decided enough for both of them; they have more than earned the ability to make their own choices. They still have one last thing they have to do; they need to end the end of us all."

Agnes smiled again and slid her hands off of God's waist.

"Maybe let them enjoy where they are for the moment; it has been six thousand years since they stood there; I still remember, you called them back from there, and Aziraphale watched Raphael fall and burn while trying to fly through hellfire to save him.."

God grimaced at that memory and nodded. She snapped her fingers and smiled.

"A gift you have more than earned Raphael, peace to your grace, soul, and heart Aziraphale."

Crowley's feet touched the Nebula, he smiled, suddenly gasping, his hand clutched at Aziraphale, who panicked and lifted him off the Nebula.

"What happened?"

Aziraphale looked down at Crowley. Eyes of the brightest teal looked back at him, dark apple red hair in curls and waves fell far past his shoulders. His wings suddenly snapped back out as if they had been held hostage for far too long, iridescent, with starlight within them shook out; Aziraphale watched as stardust fell from Crowley's wings; he remembered them.

Aziraphale let Crowley's feet touch the Nebula, letting his fingers feel along his jawline, letting Crowley's hair slide through his fingers. Aziraphale tilted his head, looking at Crowley.

"Hello there, I remember you."

Aziraphale smiled lovingly at Crowley; Crowley looked confused.

"What?"

Crowley looked at him; Aziraphale smiled, reaching behind him, running his hand through feathers of starlight, earning him a past groan he hadn't heard in a long time. Bringing his hand to him, it was covered in stardust that he blew into the air; it danced and traveled into a small spinning orb that settled next to the Nebula.

Crowley's eyes went huge, bringing his wings forward; he stared at them, he remembered them. Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and the air in front of them shifted; Crowley looked at himself, he found Raphael looking back at him. Reaching out, he touched the air and then his own face, his wings, he lifted his shirt and turned, his golden snakes were back, on each arm, and on his back, his markings of being an Archangel were back.

Crowley snapped his fingers, and he was himself again, he snapped. Raphael reappeared; he smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale.

"Welcome home, Raphael?" Aziraphale smiled.

"Home has books in it, Angel."

Aziraphale smiled and spun him around, letting him back down.

"But, I can see this needs some help."

Crowley knelt on the Nebula reaching up, he pulled Aziraphale down to kneel with him, placing their hands on it. In the sky, as all of Heaven watched, and Adam, the Nebula, glowed the brightest it ever had. Gold and Silver threads braided and twined through it in its entirety, colors of every color and a few new twisted in and around each thread, fires of both Heaven and Hell mixed and mingled within that Nebula.

Aziraphale watched his angel as his universe sang, and so did Aziraphale's heart. Reaching, Aziraphale took Crowley's hand in his, pulling him as his fingers wrapped fiery red hair, finally pulling his love to him. Time stopped everywhere when they kissed, down below, God sighed as she walked back out to the balcony of her spire, looking up at that Nebula and smiled as two lights danced together and once again, she shielded the Nebula and her creations, letting the rest of the world start back up.

She smiled the happiest she had been in a long time. As she turned to go back in, she caught a glimpse of Gabriel and Lilith; there was a trail of paperwork that other angels were trying to pick up, some of them trying to talk to Gabriel, who was simply walking away carrying his Lilith. Lilith laughed as he told them to go away before he finally let his wings of white and violet snap out and fly away.

Adam was being taught by Agnes and the last of her angels, Ashanale, who had more than earned a place in Heaven. God taught Adam about the history of everything and what was to be. The fact that he had grace and a soul, none of which was given him by God, but was, in fact, snapped into existence by a Demon in a Bentley, meant he was something different. Adam needed to know all just so all was safe.

When it was time, he would go back to the present with the two angels and finish this, God did tell him he was going to have to explain and apologize for what he did, especially to Crowley. Adam was not looking forward to that; he was more worried about Aziraphale than Crowley; he was pretty sure Aziraphale was going to smite him into nonexistence. God let him continue to think that.

On a Nebula, two angels found each other again, their graces sang, their souls were home in each other's arms. The Nether wrapped around them as they kissed, and the world shifted, falling away from them. In the darkness where it all began, two divine lights wrapped themselves together, forming something new.

A light that danced around the darkness. Darkness that thrived emitting light, together threads of gold and silver, melted into one another. Only love and need pulsed from them; no one could ever separate them again. In the darkness of The Nether loved Aziraphale and Crowley, pulling them within itself as they made love in the stars above Heaven.

Aziraphale opened his eyes as he looked down at his angel smiling, running his fingers over his face, along his neck, and resting on his shoulder. Raphael opened his eyes, Aziraphales breath hitched. Looking back at him were bright teal eyes, wrapped in a golden circle. Within his teal eyes was another ring of gold that surrounded a slotted pupil, the most beautiful thing Aziraphale had ever seen.

Aziraphale smiled and glanced at Crowley's wings. Crowley was looking past Aziraphale at his wings, both pointed. Standing each pointed at the other, they pulled their wings forward; with a smile, fingers ran through newly found wings.

Both looked counting and touching, wings of eight, starlight, and stardust flashed through the feathers, silver, and gold glistening in the light along the edges. Crowley walked behind his angel, touching his wings, taller and broader than his, but matching. Aziraphale's eyes closed as Crowley ran his fingers through his new feathers; Aziraphale shivered, his wings stiffened on the edges; silver blades with golden barbs adorned his feathers.

Aziraphale turned, spinning Crowley around so he could see his wings; they were matching. Still, his angel's wings looked so much faster than his; Crowley smirked, shivering as Aziraphale ran his fingers gently through his feathers. Stardust clustered on the edges of his wings, looking almost like an iridescent glass, sharp and deadly.

"We're the same!" Smiling, they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Crowley, I know that we're bonded, but it seems odd that we are only Heavenly bonded. We've been with the humans for over six thousand years, would you, well, would you consider marrying me, the human way?"

Crowley smiled, pulling Aziraphale to him as he said yes, kissing him. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around his love, holding him; nothing would take him ever again, and somewhere in the back of Aziraphale mind, as he heard the word ~yes~ and before a kiss started to turn into something more, there was a noise.

They heard someone clear their throat behind them, and they turned, standing there was God. Aziraphale instinctively pushed Raphael behind him, his wings on either side of him. Aziraphale's trust a little less than zero, finding out everything that had been done to him.

"I brought him here."

Aziraphale was getting ready to grab Crowley and just fall with him back to Earth. God raised her hand to quiet him...

"It's fine, Aziraphale, calm, please. I am not here to try and take him or make you forget."

Crowley stepped out from behind Aziraphale, and it reminded her of when they would come into her office before all this; she smiled.

"Hello Raphael, it's been a while." Crowley nodded.

"You both have more than earned your right to decide for yourselves what is best for you. I have risen you back to where you never should have fallen from Raphael, and it is up to you, where you want to be. Although judging by your wings and both of your general appearances, you already have. You've chosen each other, and your grace, soul, and hearts are one; there is no separating them anymore. I can't even see an individual thread; it is one." she smiled at them.

Aziraphale gently took Crowley's hand in his own, pulling him back slightly to him, smiling but still cautious.

"Aziraphale, I am sorry for what happened, but you still are Heaven's Principality and leader of Heaven's armies when we need you, and you do need to start training angels again. Raphael, the gardens are a mess; there is stardust everywhere; I think you've been slacking. Aziraphale is useless without knowing where you are...just can't have this."

Right when Aziraphale was about to say something, Crowley had placed a finger on his lips and chuckled, God smirked with a wink and was about to leave.

"Welcome home, Raphael, you'll have to come to see me when you can, we've never had a wedding in Heaven before; I think it's time, don't the two of you?"

God glanced back at the smiles on their faces,

"First, time needs to go back to normal, and Aziraphale, another chance to defeat Satan, sound like fun?"

With that, God snapped her fingers and was gone, yet she left her light on them both. Protection from all that would see them apart.

They were blessed.


	10. The End to a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to breathe and relax, Aziraphale and  
> Crowley takes some time together before the wedding...
> 
> As the days go on the wedding begins..

**Chapter Ten**

_An End to a Beginning_

**[Chapter Ten, Playlist - Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5C76eH2_o-9OoNe5vHrNHp) **

Adam looked at his feet, shuffling them slightly as though looking for a rock to kick; two angels looked down upon his head, one with more fury than any being should be able to contain, a hand from his love on his arm the only thing holding him back from smiting the little shit.

Adam finally looked up at the two, from behind the innocent eyes of a child. Crowley first, then only glancing at the Aziraphale, God at his back, pressing the small child forward. Eventually, with some encouragement, Adam apologized and tried to explain what he had intended; as innocent as his plan was, he didn't help Aziraphale's anger, but the look from Crowley and God did.

"Now then, Adam, time to restart time and finish this, remember what I told you."

Adam looked up and threw his arms around God and nodding...

"Please don't forget me, mother."

She smiled down at him wrapping her arms lovingly around him, and shook her head.

"I wouldn't ever forget you, little one; you know how to get home when all is said and done."

Adam smiled up at her, a kiss planted on the top of his head.

Crowley and Aziraphale watched on; jaws dropped, God and Adam looked at them and chuckled...

"Adam isn't what he seems to be, not anymore, Crowley. Your demonic driving scared a soul into awakening; it saved him from an end that no one deserves."

Aziraphale looked at Crowley with a look of, ~See, I told you your driving would eventually do something~ he rolled his eyes at Aziraphale and laughed, tilting his head up and kissing his cheek.

"Alright, time to go."

Adam nodded and snapped his fingers.

The airport shimmered back around them, Crowley sparkling back into his demon form; Aziraphale couldn't help the sigh as he looked at his love. That was the being he knew for over six thousand years, and he would love him in any form he ever chose to be.

Crowley shouted at Adam, as though he knew when Lucifer was at his weakest. Aziraphale had his sword, flaming in his hand, grinning, remembering how he had removed Lucifer's head.

"Say it, Adam!"

Aziraphale nodded at Adam, both angels standing behind him, encouraging and protecting. Adam looked down and gained the courage from the two graces behind him that circled him and touched his very own soul.

"YOU ARE NOT MY DAD!"

God smiled proudly, watching Lucifer dry up and fall back to hell in a pile of ash. Deciding the second time of watching Lucifer die wasn't as good as the first.

"Well done, Adam."

Two weeks after the Apocolypse that didn't happen, two angels walked in the stars together, hand in hand. It was only a few days away until the wedding, a very humanity driven event, but was very much a thing that was going to happen in Heaven for them. God had taken control of the wedding, far too excited to be a more significant part of what her humans had come up with, having two of her creations more than willing to do anything for each other and get married, it was more than she could have hoped.

Aziraphale stopped, tilting Crowley's head up; he looked into a beautiful mix of both creatures he loved. Crowley had found a place somewhere in between them both and mixed both his forms into something new. Something entirely him. The gentlest of kisses were placed on his lips. A breath across his cheekbone, a nibble on his neck as Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale.

"How does wine, books, the noise of traffic, and myself sound for a while?"

Crowley nodded against his chest, smiling as he looked out over the stars, seeing how beautiful the Nebula was healing, taking a deep breath of air...

"That sounds wonderful!"

Aziraphale chuckled; with a snap, they were both in the bookshop, sighing in relief of actually being "Home" Crowley sprawled across the couch, Aziraphale plopping into his chair.

"Alcohol!"

Chimed Crowley, Aziraphale snapped, screw not doing small miracles he wasn't moving, two bottles, two filled wine glasses appeared in their hands, they toasted each other, they honored the world!

Two days of love, of being on their own side, of being together of learning each other now that Aziraphale remembered came to an end. As two days later, Aziraphale stood with Gabriel and Lilith, having never seen them that happy before, it couldn't help but rub off on him; his nerves were shot as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

God created new armor for Principality Aziraphale white with the iridescence of Crowley's wings. Silver and gold wove into the very material, his arms laced with threads of starlight, his wings graced with stardust; he was a creation that one could not look away from, drawing you into looking at angelic beauty.

"Oh, this is a mistake, isn't it?"

Gabriel and Lilith looked at him, shock on their faces.

"How do you mean Aziraphale?" they looked at them.

"How can I ever be enough for him? He deserves so much more."

Gabriel stifled a laugh as Lilith elbowed him.

"Aziraphale, you can't be serious; you risked everything for him; you saved multiple beings in the process, you saved all of us."

Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"You are more than anyone deserves Aziraphale, except for my Gabriel, of course."

Lilith grinned at her mate. Aziraphale straightened his back, pulling his spine straight, standing at his full height.

"Of course, just cold feet, then."

Both looked at his feet,

"Cold?"

Aziraphale laughed, a much-needed laugh shaking his head,

"No, no, it's a human term just means nerves before a wedding, or getting married,"

Lilith smirked,

"Six thousand years, and how many before? I mean, only God knows how long you both have truly been together, and you are getting cold feet? I am sure he is just as nervous, dear."

God stood behind Crowley, plating his hair into intricate braids, curls adding flowers to his dark apple-red hair. The smile on his face hadn't left since that morning when he woke, knowing he would never be apart from his angel ever again. Knowing that Aziraphale would always remember, he would never fall or lose him, they would be together for eternity, the end would have to happen if not for them, and now they were safe.

Crowley's robes, white, gold, and silver threads woven into snakes circling him, his wings silver-tipped matching his loves, stardust fell from them, a starlit sky reflected in his wings. No glasses would be found on this day, much to Crowley's dismay, no hiding the love that was in his eyes when he looked at his angel. He could only hope that tears didn't fall down his cheeks, not caring; he truly inhaled deeply, sighing.

"Are you alright, my son?"

God finished his hair, fluffing the bottom out a bit.

"I am more than okay mother, do you think I will make him happy? Truly? he is so much stronger than me."

Crowley looked at God, his question playing in his eyes, worry not far behind the question.

"Oh Crowley, how can you be worried? You have loved each other since your creation, on your own, not because I made you that way. Even when you didn't remember each other, you still did and flew to the stars, made time stop, a few times, and then, you found each other even after the fall, and if that was not enough, Crowley, he went into hell for you, whether he died or not, he didn't care. I think you are going to be more than enough, and far more than happy together. You both have earned this."

Crowley smiled up at his mother, a kiss placed on his forehead.

"I couldn't be prouder of the two of you." she sighed and smirked.

"Plus, you have guests waiting to see this happen; besides all of Heaven, I have allowed Adam and Anathema to join us today, along with a tiny little angel that has been asking about you every day since she woke back up. She'll be sitting with Agnes and Anathema, do make sure you say hello to her."

Crowley smiled at her, his joy overflowing. Chimes, bells, and music could be heard from the spire, looking down at him; she spoke quietly,

"Time to go, my dear son; your mate awaits you."

All of Heaven could hear her calling them to the wedding; wings suddenly could be heard from everywhere as the front of the spire was filled with love; an antichrist, a fairy, an earth angel, and a witch, all sat together.

Aziraphale stood with Gabriel on his right, Micheal on his left, a sparkling aisle leading up to Crowley was before him; all words ceased to exist as he saw his love. God's hand touched his shoulder, and even that touch couldn't make him look away, watching his beloved walk towards him. Holding Crowley's hand was Lilith leading his down the aisle to Aziraphale.

Angels that had never met them were astounded by the beauty that walked down the aisle, none of which had ever felt the love that the two created. Crowley, still having a bit of demon in him, grinned, feeling the touch of desire coming off some of the angels; he winked at Aziraphale, who, in turn, shuddered.

Micheal and Gabriel, at the same time, leaned to Aziraphale,

"Oh lord, good luck with that one."

Aziraphale chuckled, looking between them,

"Oh, you have no idea, it's been years, I got this."

Crowley finally reached him; Aziraphale held his hand out, which Crowley took without hesitation.

"You are beautiful, my love."

A blush flushed his face adorably as Crowleys eyes dropped for a moment coming back to his angels...

"Not quite so much as you."

Aziraphale leaned in to kiss him, when God cleared her throat rather abruptly, a knowing chuckle rippled through the angels in attendance.


	11. The Bond of Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding and a bond blessed by God.
> 
> An angel and a demon dance somewhere  
> amongst the stars happy in their own right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of the story!
> 
> No Triggers
> 
> Super Fluff

**Chapter Eleven**

_The Bond of Eternity_

**[Chapter Eleven, Playlist - Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi76iVInQz4KqeV2GFihZNPD) **

Aziraphale's face turned bright red as he glimpsed out over all the angels in attendance. Having had forgotten, they were even there. Crowley could feel the immediate anxiety and placed his hand tenderly on his loves cheek; Aziraphale smiled at him and stood back up, turning to look at God. Taking the hand of his love, they both waited for God to start the wedding.

"To those present in the eyes of, well, of myself, we are here to witness the marriage and bonding of two angels. They were my first creations, certainly not my last, having loved humans and the ways of humans as I had wanted of them, this wedding is only appropriate."

God couldn't help smiling at them, and their answering smile told her all she needed, she continued.

"Now, there is a distinction though, one that has been in continuation, infinitely. Once Principality Aziraphale and Archangel Raphael, lovingly known as Crowley, the bond can never be drawn apart and let none ever try to come between them, as I am dictating and as a warning to any who try, I will not hold back either of them from protecting what is theirs. They have already demonstrated what they will do for one another, as you have all witnessed."

Both Aziraphale and Crowley looked at her, shocked, she smiled again and whispered with a shrug...

"You both are heroes here to them, especially the new angels that need training, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Both of you have chosen to read your vows as we don't have them here, and I will listen to them and bestow my blessing on both of you."

God looked at them, and they nodded, turning to each other; Aziraphale lifted Crowley's hand to his lips, kissing it gently before he began to speak.

"Crowley, of all the angel, and of all the people you've met on your journey, the places you've been, somehow and someway, you ended up here—with me. It is the most potent and humbling fact that I can accept.  
I used to think that we met by chance, but now I know without a doubt that The Nether and God put you in front of me; we are meant to spend eternity together.

You are my best friend, my biggest supporter, and are the best partner God has ever created.

Although today marks the start of eternity, I know it will not be enough time with you. Through Heaven and Hell, we have been together, and I promise never to let you fall, don't ever let go, Crowley, because I won't.

I will not take our time together for granted. And because words cannot do it, I promise to show you, for the rest of my life, I will show you how much you're loved and adored.

I promise to encourage you to follow your dreams.

I promise to make you laugh when you are taking yourself too seriously.

I promise to hold your hand through the good times and through the bad times.

I promise to be loyal and faithful and to put you before all else.

And I promise that no matter what comes our way, we will always have our side, and I will fight for and by your side for all of eternity.

...From this day forward, you will never walk alone."

Aziraphale looked up at his love, his cheeks streaming with tears of joy and love; from behind his back, Aziraphale snapped and pulled forth a blue rose. From the wall of Eden, a single blue rose, the one flower Raphael had created just for Aziraphale.

"I remember. I think somewhere inside, I always did. This rose belongs to you, as much as my heart, my soul, and myself belong to you."

Crowley took the rose, looking between it and his love, holding back a sob as he touched the rose... Aziraphale held him for a moment, holding him against him. God allowed it, as she was holding back tears and failing miserably, Agnes watched with a knowing grin.

Anathema held her hands in front of her face, holding back the sounds of her tearing up; she was beyond happy for them; Ashananle hugged Anathema as she sat on her shoulder. Adam almost cheered before Lilith gave him a nudge to silence him; all of the angels watched, listened, felt a love they had never seen or one they remembered disappearing.

Crowley took a deep breath looking into the eyes of the bluest oceans, sparkling with silver and gold, a loving smile staying on his face. Holding Aziraphale's hands, he began his vows.

"My Aziraphale, my angel,

You are my very best friend, my mate, my grace, and my soul. You're the love of my eternity.

The day that we met will never leave my memory, I didn't know yet, but it was your birthday as well as mine. God had dressed us up, and I had just gotten my wings. You tackled me, and we flew for a moment, God sitting us down right beside her. God introduced us, confidence like you had not a worry in the world. I knew you were exceptional, and I knew I wanted to know you.

I sighed, watching you train, thinking of how cute and cheeky you were. A delightful cockiness, a serenely handsome smile, and an intriguing persistence, your fury and wrath loved you, only partly as much as I did.

We had just met.

Yet, I wanted more.

Together we fell in love. Even after I fell and you couldn't remember, we fell fast, we fell hard, and I never forgot, you slowly remembered. It was overwhelming to think I would never be with you again, but in a heartbeat and a single lift of one white wing, you showed me everything that you did and everything you still do; there was no question, you would remember me, you were my angel, and I was yours.

I knew how lucky I was to see a side of you that you would never show anyone, the side you kept for only you, the side that you let me see and openly invited me into the side that nobody else has ever seen. A realization, I also knew that I wanted to spend eternity cherishing and protecting you, that part of you that I could.

Angel, you allow me to be who I am, whether Archangel or Demon, "nice" or not so "nice" You let me be without hesitation and have never asked me to change. You have been my grounding force and calmness during the worst of times. It is my job to love you, and I will make sure that you know unconditionally I will always support the person you are and choose to be.

For all eternity, to hold your heart tenderly and protect it fiercely.

For eternity, to laugh with you, to take time to talk about essential things with a glass of wine.

For all eternity, listen, not just listen, but to hear you.

For all eternity, be supportive, loyal, and to be honest with you.

For all eternity, to love your books and all your eccentricities.

For all eternity, to snuggle you every night and be yours and yours only.

I love you for choosing me and letting me love you. For my yesterday's, and especially today, I love you for all eternity that has yet to come.

You're my angel."

Crowley barely got the words out as he stared into the eyes of his love; he watched them fill with tears and slowly roll down his cheeks. He knew that their forever had finally started, their hands squeezed together. Aziraphale raised a hand to wipe away a tear from Crowley's face. A snap and Crowley held out his hand; Aziraphale opened his hand, having pure white curls dropped into it. He looked up at Crowley, who grinned with a slight shrug.

"When you cut them off, it was all I could grab before I fell, and it was the only thing that didn't burn. It was all I had of you for a very long time."

Aziraphale pulled Crowley and held him; he didn't care who was watching, and God sobbed behind them, knowing all of that was her fault; everyone in attendance was respectful as to not "Notice" God weeping.

Both angels looked back to God, waiting for the blessing and her acceptance of them being one. God cleared her throat and settling herself with a smile to both of them.

"Before myself and all those present, if anyone has any objection, please step forward, and if you do, I will be very put out."

She waited a moment, and only a moment, before looking back at them and twisting her hands; gold and Silver threads wrapped their wrists and hands, disappearing into their grace. Her blessing covered them, and they were forever together, bound by God, bound by love.

"You are now Husbands, and bound by my grace to be as one, from now until eternity ends."

Placing a kiss on their heads, she turned them towards all the angels just as she had at the start of their "lives,"

"You may now kiss your mate."

That was all Aziraphale needed to hear; he pulled Crowley to him and dipped him into a passionate kiss, angels blushed, and some giggled. Gabriel and the rest cheered for them, standing back breathless, they bowed, looking up into the stars; Aziraphale smirked and stole his love flying away to the stars.

All watched as two bright stars danced on a Nebula, shielded by God, so time didn't stop, knowing life for them was just starting. God grinned, having plans already in the mix for her two angels; their story was not over yet.

Somewhere in the stars, an angel and a demon defied everything, everyone and found love together, even though the odds were never in their favor.


End file.
